Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun Li Improved
by MisterDrBob
Summary: Chun-Li sets out to take down the evil Shadaloo corporation and its head, the sinister Bison, who has kidnapped her father. It's Chun-Li, her sifu Gen, and action star Fei-Long vs. Bison and his lackeys Balrog and Vega.
1. Growing Up

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have , but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 1: Growing Up

The house reflected the beauty of traditional Chinese architecture in a modern design. The Xiang family was very happy with it. It was big and spacious, perfect for a young child to explore for hours and hours. Chun-Li, the Xiang's young daughter, took every advantage of this fact, getting lost in the myriad of twists and turns in the house. She awoke early one morning, planning to see if there was anywhere else she hadn't seen yet, when she came across an unusual sight.

Her father, Huang, was in the yard, dressed in an unusual white garment, moving his arms and legs in ways Chun-Li had never seen. She had to get a closer look. She snuck down and hid behind a plant where she could see her father. His back was turned to her, so Chun-Li was surprised when he said in Chinese:

"Chun-Li, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on your elders?" He smiled and gestured for her to come out. Grinning sheepishly, she came out to her father. Chun-Li's mother came out and smiled as she watched her husband pick up their daughter, and begin teaching her, gently shaping her arms and stance. Chun-Li paid close attention as her father showed her the motions step by step and imitated him.

"Baba, can you teach me more?" Chun-Li asked that night as the family ate dinner. Huang smiled.

"If you wish. The Chinese martial arts are things of beauty. I'm glad you hope to continue their tradition through you. But you must remember to always persevere, and to stand when standing is not easy. Can you do that Chun-Li?" As she nodded, Chun-Li's mother cast a glance at her husband.

"Just be careful. I don't want our little spring beauty harmed."

"Don't worry dear. I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Huang said, placing a reassuring hand on hers.

"And I'll make sure nothing happens to Baba!" Chun-Li piped up. Huang and his wife laughed.

"Okay Chun-Li. Protecting Baba is your special job from Mama" She said, kissing Chun-Li's forehead.

As promised, Huang continued teaching Chun-Li the martial arts. And what Huang had thought would be a passing interest turned into the greatest link between father and daughter. Years passed, and Chun-Li grew in proficiency as she began to blossom into a young woman.

"I'm afraid I'll soon run out of things to teach you!" Huang laughed as Chun-Li sparred with him like a pro. Chun-Li was now twelve years old. She had now spent the last four years dedicating herself to her father's teachings. She did little else but talk about and practice martial arts.

"Maybe you have to learn more so you can teach me more!" Chun-Li joked. Huang smiled. They stopped, and Huang beckoned to Chun-Li.

"This was given to me during my travels in India" He said, kneeling and showing her a golden necklace adorned with a golden medalion with a bird on it. "They call it the Spinning Bird. The bird lacks prowess to preserve its life, so when under great duress," Huang flipped the pendent. Chun-Li watched as the image of the bird on the necklace seemed to flap its wings as the pendent twirled. "it remains in motion so that it may never be caught." He placed it around her neck. Chun-Li smiled, admiring its beauty.

"Thank you Baba."

Growing up was a dream for her. One she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

It was late as Huang's car pulled into the driveway. He got out and went into his home. As he went to the fridge to get a drink, he heard a whooshing sound. Acting quickly, he opened the fridge door, stopping an arrow that had just gone through the window. As Huang peeked out from behind the fridge door at the window, the entire thing shattered as a large black man wearing a black shirt cargo pants crashed through.

"Balrog!"

"Long time no see" Balrog laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

Huang leapt into action, as he jumped over his kitchen table and kicked Balrog in the chest. Balrog reeled back for a second, but managed to block a punch by Huang and deliver one of his own into Huang's gut. Flipping through the air, Huang landed on his feet and jumped onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Leaping quickly, he tried to knock Balrog down with his wieght. Balrog grabbed him and spun him around on his shoulders before throwing him into the door near the window. Balrog bent down and grabbed Huang, slammed him on the island and began to choke him, laughing as Huang struggled. Delivering a kick to Balrog's gut, Hunag managed to free himself. Undterred, Balrog shoved the table at Huang. Huang tried to shove it back, but had to jump as Balrog's superior strength shoved the table into the wall. Huang tackled Balrog, knocking him down. Balrog jumped back up and began swinging at him, missing every time. Huang ducked underneath and kneed Balrog in the groin. Balrog grunted and fell to the ground. Unfortunately for Huang, more goons burst in. Huang dodged and fiercly punched and kicked at whoever he could, using bottles and whatever he could get his hands on in the kitchen as weapons. As he was kicking one of them in the face, Balrog grabbed him from behind. Struggling hard, Huang managed to force Balrog to run himself into the stairway.

"Baba?!" Chun-Li stood at the top of the stairs.

"What have we here?" Balrog cackled as he reached forward with his gargantuan arms and grabbed Chun-Li by the wrist.

"Let her go Balrog" Huang said, trying to remain calm. At that moment, Huang felt suddenly nauseated. Like something of unspeakable evil had entered the room. He couldn't have been more right.

"Hello Huang, it certainly has been a while" A young man in a sharp business suit said, black hair slicked back, arrogant smirk on his face. "We really should have kept in touch. It would have made this whole ordeal so much easier."

He turned at Chun-Li's cries of pain. "Well, well, well Balrog, it looks like we have a live one here" He said as he moved toward her.

"Let her go Bison! Your quarrel is with me!" Bison nodded, indicating to Balrog to oblige. Chun-Li wrenched her arm from Balrog's grasp as he lightened his hold.

"Go to your room" Huang said, urgency in his voice. "Chun-Li, do it!" He said pleading. Chun-Li could see the terror in her father's eyes. She knew she had to obey him, but she knew that if she did, she would never see her father again.

Chun-Li backed up the stairs slowly. She glanced into Bison's eyes. They were cold, and colorless. Like his voice. Chun-Li knew at that moment that this man was pure evil. As she moved out of his sight, she rushed to the window in her room. Balrog was leading Huang out to a car followed by the rest of the goons and Bison.

"Noooo!" Chun-Li's mother shrieked as she ran out trying in vain to stop them.

Balrog handed Huang over to Bison's other men and punched her as Bison looked on. Chun-Li watched, tears streaming down her face as her father was forced into the car. She fell onto her bed. Why had this man wanted to take her father? Who was he? Chun-Li wished she knew, but was too overwhelmed by the shock of what had happened. She sank further into her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of her father being taken away.

Chun-Li woke the next morning as tired as she'd been the night before. She turned over and spotted the necklace her father had given her. Tears welled in her eyes again as she remembered the day he gave it to her. Her mother entered the room. Without a word, they hugged, the tears running freely now.

"Why did they take him Mama?" Chun-Li sobbed. "What do they want with Baba?"

"I don't know sweetie," Her mother said. "All I know is, we probably won't be seeing him again." She spotted the necklace. "He always treasured that," Her mother said, nostalgia in her voice. "Now it's up to you to treasure it."

Her mother picked the necklace up and draped it around Chun-Li's neck. She decided that she would always wear it in memory of what her father had taught her. To stand when standing was not easy. To remain in motion like the Spinning Bird so that she may never be caught. Chun-Li then made a desicion. She was going to put the skills her father had taught her to good use by becoming a detective so that she could find this man Bison, bring him to justice, and rescue her father.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, not too different from the movie so far. But, I made it clear that Chun-Li will be a detective in this, replacing Maya. And Bison is not Irish. He looks like he does in the games. I really did consider doing a parody, but then I decided I wanted to do a serious take on it and then maybe do a sequel about Ryu and Ken. Read and Review!


	2. Walking Through the Rain

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 2: Walking Through the Rain

On the outside, the small complex in Bangkok didn't look like much to get excited about. It was elegant, and had a beautiful garden with plants from all over Asia. Almost none knew that it was in fact the headquarters of an international crime syndicate known to few as Shadaloo. Inside, its leader was hosting a dinner.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming. As owners of the Shadaloo Corporation, our networks have been invaluable to each other. So, a toast to business."

The men at the table drank as M. Bison raised his glass.

"Unfortunately for you, that is all about to end:" The men stirred as Bison continued. "I'm taking over Shadaloo and seizing your territories and conglomerating them under mine. So you see, this is no longer a corporation, rather it is an empire. Our, or rather my, entire task force of muscle is loyal to me. The sooner you accept that you now work for me, the easier this will be for everyone in this room."

"This guy's nuts! We should kill him now!" The Italian shareholder, a distinguished Don shouted in Italian, throwing his napkin down.

"Let me finish" Bison said also in Italian. "Show me your loyalty to me right now," he said switching to English, "and we'll have no problems."

"I would watch my words if I were you" The Japanese shareholder said.

"Don't worry about my words" Bison said in Japanese.

"This conversation is over" The Russian leader said standing. The other leaders followed suit. Bison sat down unconcerned.

The former leaders of the Shadaloo Corporation stormed out of the complex, crossing a small footbridge.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" The American boss muttered. Nobody noticed the three slight figures that dropped behind them.

M. Bison sat and enjoyed his dinner. What he enjoyed even more was the screams of his former partners. He did hope his lackeys were enjoying themselves as much as he was. The door opened, and Balrog walked in holding an envelope.

"Got some news. The Mad Gears are being pretty uncooperative about letting us control Metro City. We may have to 'convince' them."

"The gang that controls one city in America is of little consequence to me when the world is mine for the taking. Is there anything useful to report?" Bison scowled. Balrog nodded.

"This just came in for you" he said handing him the envelope. Bison opened it. Inside was a jump drive.

"At last" He muttered.

* * *

Chun-Li raced after the fugitive, full speed. The man had rather foolishly decided to rob the convenience store right as she was walking in. She tackled him to the ground, cuffing him. She brushed a lock of her long black hair out of her face. She had grown up a lot in those twelve years since her father had vanished. She'd fulfilled her promise to herself by becoming a detective. But she was no closer to finding the man who'd taken him. She moved back towards the Beijing Police Department to file a report on her bust.

"Detective Xiang!" her superior, Commisioner Mao called as she entered. She strode over to him.

"We have a major situation. Gangland homicide. We've brought in an agent from Interpol. He'll meet you at the scene. They're down at the Railway Station." Chun-Li gave a brief nod of acknowledgment and moved out on her motorcycle.

A train car had been stopped, and opened by the other cops of Beijing. The scene inside was disgusting. The severed head of Zhou Kwo, the head of the largest crime family in Beijing was literally on a silver platter on a well dressed table. Chun-Li normally wasn't squeamish, but she nearly retched at the sight. She turned as she heard a car pull up behind her. The latest hit single from Jamaican reggae/rap artist Dee Jay could be heard playing from the radio. A man stepped out. He had short dirty blond hair with a small forelock and wore glasses. Chun-Li sized him up. Didn't seem that tough, but she had a feeling that this guy was good at what he did.

"You the Interpol agent?" she asked.

"Charlie Nash at your service" he said extending his hand.

"Chun-Li Xiang" She replied as she shook Charlie's hand. "Well, what do you make of it? Head of the biggest major crime family in Beijing. Head on a silver platter." Charlie examined the table closer.

"What I make of it is that you've just inherited a serious problem."

"Really" Chun-Li said sarcastically.

"I've seen this before Detective. This has _his_ stink all over it" Nash said, all business now.

"Whose stink?"

"Have you ever heard of Shadaloo?"

"The supposed crime syndicate of the world?" Chun-Li said skeptically. "Right."

"I'm serious. It exists. And if we're dealing with them, then we're dealing with him."

"But who is this _he_?" Chun-Li said, starting to get frustrated.

"His name's Bison." Chun-Li started. Bison?! "He deals in all kinds of dirty business, but this guy's untouchable, he walks through the rain. I've chased him across four continents and never come close to catching him."

"I think we've got a lot to talk about."

"So you _have_ heard of him haven't you?"

"We may have had an encounter in the past" Chun-Li admitted, purposely avoiding specifics. Nash nodded.

"Your father was Huang Xiang wasn't he?"

"How did you know?" Chun-Li asked, amazed at such a seemingly out of the blue deduction.

"The boys at Interpol think very highly of your dad. He was one of the best."

"What are you talking about? My father was a businessman. He was involved in exporting to America."

"That was his cover as an Interpol agent. When we got wind of Shadaloo, your father was put on the case. But nobody saw him after he started the investigation. We think that Bison kidnapped him." Chun-Li wasn't easily shaken, but this news changed things. Would her father be so dangerous to Bison that he was no longer alive?

"We should talk in my office." Chun-Li said. Charlie nodded and followed her in his car back to the police station.

* * *

Chun-Li closed the door of her office behind Charlie. She motioned for him to sit.

"My father _was_ kidnapped twelve years ago. By this man Bison. I've been searching for him ever since. Now, I know there has to be a level of professionalism here, but you have to tell me everything you've found out about him." She sat at her desk and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Making some calls. If this Shadaloo is an international syndicate, then there will most likely be more incidents like the one at the train station." Charlie nodded, the logic was sound. Minutes later, Chun-Li hung up. "Ten other bosses have been found. An American, a Japanese, a Thai, a Russian, an Italian, a Brazilian, a Spaniard, a Brit, a Mexican, and an Indian." Charlie looked up the names Chun-Li had jotted down with his Interpol PDA.

"Sounds like people who would hang around with Bison. All distinguished business men who have questionable connections. Some of them in real estate, a few in smuggling, and a couple others in weapons dealing."

"Do you think that has anything to do with Shadaloo?"

"Knowing Bison, it probably does. But we could also be barking up the completely wrong tree, or it could be something that we can't see from here." This didn't satisfy Chun-Li, but she had nothing else to add. She jotted down her cell phone number and handed it to Charlie.

"Call me if you need me. I've got duties around here, but if you find anything, let me know immediately." Nash wasn't used to being ordered around by the local authorities, but he could tell that this was very personal. He nodded. Just then, an office assistant entered carrying a package.

"This just came in for you, detective" She said, and left. Chun-Li examined it with curiosity. The package was labeled FRAGILE. She opened it and removed a very ancient looking scroll. Frowning in confusion, she opened it.

"It's beautiful" She gasped. Ancient Chinese art flowed over it.

"What's it say?" Charlie asked indicating the characters.

"I can't read it. It's ancient Chinese script" She looked up. "But I know someone who can read it." Charlie looked at his watch.

"I have to get going now detective. I'll keep in touch and let you know if I find anything at all."

* * *

As soon as Charlie left, Chun-Li ducked out back into an alleyway. She made her way into an older part of Beijing where traditional merchant carts stood. She weaved through them like an ant amidst its brethren, stopping only when she reached her destination. A little hole in the wall place called The Dragon's Garden. She opened the door, jingling a bell. Instantly, she put her arms out in blocking positions, deflecting the blows that had come toward her.

"Nice try boys." She smirked. "But not good enough." Her assailants, two teenage boys groaned in disappointment as they put their fists down.

"Awww, I thought we had you that time!" One groaned.

"Yun, you were way too loud and obvious, and Yang, your balance was off, sacrificing the force of your punch. I swatted it away like a fly." Yun and Yang nodded and bowed as their uncle, Chun-Li's old friend Lee, came into the store front.

"Chun-Li!" He exclaimed in Chinese. "What a pleasure it is to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm well Lee" She said, also in Chinese. "I have something for you to look at."

"Oh?" Lee asked, his curiosity piqued. Chun-Li produced the scroll. Gently, he reached out and took it, knowing how old it must be. He set it on a table littered with various artifacts; a bowl of half-eaten rice, an inkwell, various jade stones, and a map of the Great Wall, and spread it out. "Oh my," he breathed. "This is very old."

"I'd figured that much out" Chun-Li said trying to not be sarcastic. Lee was an old friend of her father's and she had nothing but the deepest respect for him.

"This dates back to the Ying dynasty" He said, "Ancient script. Very few read it."

"I thought you might be able to."

"And you thought right. Let's see" He scanned it. "Oh that rascal, he would" He whispered. Then he raspily laughed.

"Who would what?"

"This is a set of instructions to you. You must travel to Hong Kong. There you will find a man named Gen."

"Gen?"

"An old...acquaintance of mine from when I lived in Shanghai" Lee said, choosing his words carefully.

"Why did he send this?"

"Chun-Li, there are several things you do not know about your father. It is time that they are revealed to you. But Gen is the one who must do so."

"How will I find him?"

"When the time is right, he will let you find him" Lee bowed and went back into his inner sanctum. Chun-Li had known Lee far too long to expect any different. But of course, Lee had raised more questions than he'd answered. She knew that the only thing to do was to go to Hong Kong and find this Gen person. She left the shop after a brief goodbye to Yun and Yang, and started walking. She eventually made it back to the station where she hastily went into the Commisioner's office.

"Commisioner? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Detective" Mao said, nodding to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd like to go to Hong Kong, Commisioner."

"Hong Kong? What for?"

"Something's come up."

"Something to do with family?"

"In a way" She said in a round-about manner.

"Chun-Li, I can't just let you go off to Hong Kong without a good reason for it."

"It's very much family business, but I have very good reason to believe that there may be something vital to the Interpol case there. Very delicate information." Mao nodded.

"Okay, that's more like it. If you're absolutely sure, I'll clear you to go to Hong Kong. But promise me something."

"Sir?"

"Keep yourself safe. Don't get in over your head." Chun-Li smiled.

"Thanks Commissioner." She got up and began the short walk to her apartment. She had some packing to do.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long, but here's the second chapter! What I wanted to do was make this really accurate and actually have the different languages being used with English translations. I had part of the Chinese done, but decided it was taking too long, and it probably wasn't too accurate. I'll be referencing a lot of characters in this story. Who knows? Maybe ones mentioned in passing will make a full appearance in the sequel? Read and Review!


	3. Meeting

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 3: Meeting

Bison set a brisk stride down the hallway of his headquarters. In a few seconds, he came to a door guarded by an electronic lock. He quickly punched in the access key and entered.

"It seems your old friends have started sticking their noses in my business again" Bison said. The figure this was directed at looked up from a computer.

"What?"

"And this time, they've brought in someone special." He slid a picture of Chun-Li to him. Huang gasped.

"Find a way to get them off of me."

"How?" Huang asked meekly. Bison seized him by his shirt.

"I let you live because you know Interpol well enough that you know how to mess with them. Get them in the wrong direction and your little girl will live." He threw Huang down to the floor and turned. "Oh, you'll need this. I need that dock open and clear of Interpol agents." He tossed him the drive he'd received in the mail. Huang slid his hand over it, and closed his eyes. Tears ran down his face as he thought of what he was doing, and the price he'd paid.

* * *

The plane touched down in Hong Kong right on schedule. Chun-Li grabbed her single bag out of the overhead storage and merged into the file exiting the plane. She had no idea where to start looking for this mysterious Gen person, but she remembered Lee's words. He would find her.

_"May as well do some sightseeing"_ She thought. She spent the next few days taking it all in. She tried to stop by Tiger Balm Garden, but it was closed for movie shoots. She had little money, but she lived on the bare essentials. Her mind was completely focused on Bison. She kept a steady stream of contact with Nash, letting him know of her situation, and promising to let him know if she found anything.

"You sure you know what you're doing Chun-Li?" He asked.

"Not a clue Charlie. But I have no choice. This could be very important."

"Okay. Well we've gotten some new information. Some disappearances that are beginning to look suspicious, but we've also got something a little more solid. Bison's on the move, shipping stuff in. We're getting conflicting reports of where, but it's either Bangkok, or New York."

"Why those two?"

"We're not sure. We think New York is a decoy because Bangkok is where Shadaloo's headquarters are rumored to be."

"Well good luck. Keep me posted."

"Will do."

It had been nearly two weeks, and still Chun-Li had heard nothing. Nobody knew anyone named Gen. Or if they did, they wouldn't talk about him. She had just finished questioning a street vendor selling Chow Mein when she heard sounds of a struggle across the street. Her natural cop instincts sped her over there in time to stop a thief from killing another peddler. Chun-Li threw him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground. A Hong Kong police officer took care of the rest.

"That was very brave, but this city does not tolerate citizens who take the law into their own hands" The cop scolded. Chun-Li took out her badge.

"With all respect, just doing some overtime." If anything, the officer was angrier that a Beijing cop was doing his job, but he let it slide with a stern warning to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked the man she'd rescued.

"A better question is, are _you _okay?" the man asked. His hair was graying, white in most places, still black in others. He had a short, pointed beard and a thin mustache. He wore soiled clothes, and stunk of Tsingtao.

"I- uh, I'm okay. I'm looking for someone."

"And someone is looking for you Chun-Li." He said, giving a grin that seemed almost like a leer. Chun-Li covered her fist with her palm and bowed in the standard way of a pupil greeting a sifu.

"I've been searching for you for a long time Gen."

"I know. I've been watching you," Gen said. "Come. We have much to talk about."

* * *

Bison stood inquisitively at the figure before him clad in black. A ninja-like hood covered his face.

"So, _Shadow_. You wish to be a part of Shadaloo?" Shadow nodded.

"Your reputation does you no justice Master Bison. I can only hope to be considered worthy to merely know your name." Bison smirked at the praise.

"Well, your silver tongue is well trained, but how about your body?" He snapped his fingers, and a young girl stepped forward. She wore a black leotard and wore her brown hair in a bob. "Let's see how well you do against my little Doll." The Doll sprung into action, unleashing the fury of taekwondo on Shadow. Shadow raised his muscular arms to block and grabbed her wrists, holding her off. She aimed a kick at his chest, which he absorbed without any strain. He threw her away from him and performed a flawless Flash Kick. She fell to the ground, and hardly breaking a sweat, Shadow threw her across the room. Before she could recover, he placed his foot on her svelte stomach, pinning her. Bison clapped slowly.

"I hope I impressed you sir."

"You did. Not many can withstand one of my Dolls. Juni, get Juli and prepare Agent Shadow for orientation." The girl nodded and escorted Shadow out. As Bison watched them go, Balrog came in.

"The girl's left Beijing. We don't know where, but it doesn't look good for us."

"Damn." Bison frowned. "Call Vega. Have him track her down." Balrog grinned slightly.

"Way ahead of you. But he says he won't. He's pissed off that you let the Dolls take care of killing the board members. You know he wanted in on that."

"Spoiled noble." Bison spat. "I'll have to go there and convince him myself. Book me a flight to Barcelona."

* * *

The two men ran full speed through the veritable maze of architecture and art. Breathing heavily, they wove through the jungle of metal and plastic, hoping to evade their pursuer. Suddenly, one of them found his feet leaving the ground. A high pitched shriek sounded in his ears as he was tossed over the shoulder of the one he'd been running from. His partner spun around and tried to punch wildly at him, only to find himself the victim of a flurry of punches, chops, and kicks. Blood spurted out of his nose, and he moaned as he felt for broken bones.

"Cut! Cut! I SAID CUT!!" Lights flashed, and Tiger Balm Garden was lit up. The men groaned in pain as medics ran up to them. "Goddammit Fei-Long! I told you not to overdo it!" The assailant, a young man wearing black kung fu pants and shoes frowned at the director, Frank.

"I'm not overdoing it, your stuntmen can't fight!"

"Look, Fei-Long, you're a good fighter, a damn good actor, and I appreciate your dedication to making it real, but we can't keep doing this! Four stuntmen in the hospital! The studio won't pay for any more!" Fei-Long gave a small growl of frustration.

"I've never had this sort of problem with Hong Kong directors."

"Welcome to America buddy. If you ever want to do that _"Enter the Dragon"_ remake, you have to bear with us. Now let's try this again tomorrow, and if you don't take it easy, we'll have _your_ stuntman doing these fights because unlike you, _he_ has self-control!" Frank stomped away leaving Fei-Long to his thoughts.

Fei-Long had made his name in the movie business fairly recently. He was one of those actors who the fans adored, and the critics scorned. Accused and praised at the same time for his similarities to Bruce Lee, Fei-Long had big plans to pay tribute to his inspiration by starring in remakes of his movies. But his agent had advised him to try other things too. Most notably a romantic comedy. It had done well, and critics tolerated it, but Fei-Long couldn't stand it. It dragged him into a relationship with the female lead, who became obsessive and clingy when Fei-Long realized they had nothing in common besides acting. So, he'd returned to doing what he did best to try and put all that behind him. So far, things weren't going well.

_"C'est le vie."_ He sighed as he threw on a denim jacket and made his way out of the Garden and toward his apartment. Fitful sleep did not improve Fei-Long's mood. He walked to the set in a slump.

"Frank, I can't do this." Fei-Long said as soon as he saw the director. Frank nodded.

"Well, it might be for the best kid. The studio's furious at you anyway. Look, I enjoy working with you. Really, I do. If you still want to do the Bruce Lee movies in a few years, give me a call."

"Yeah, sure." Fei-Long said, smiling slightly as he left the set. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. When was the last time he'd seen his old teacher? Surely it couldn't hurt to see him. But there was just one problem: Fei-Long had no idea where his old master lived.

* * *

Barcelona, Spain. One of the most beautiful cities in the world, and a center of Spanish culture. It was a fight day. The stadium was packed, as it always was. They loved seeing a spectacle like this. A flamenco band blasted a lively, trumpet heavy Spanish tune as the young matador strutted gracefully out onto the bullring. The women in the stands shrieked with joy as they saw the handsome Antonio de la Vega take his position. His brown hair reflected sunlight brilliantly, and he drew the attention of every female. Even more so when he (as was his custom) threw off the traditional jacket and shirt of the matador, revealing his muscled body, draped by a tattoo of a snake wrapping around his torso and right arm.

"Toro!" Vega shouted, swinging the iconic red cape. The poor, confused bull snorted and pawed the ground, charging for Vega. With grace and deftness, Vega somersaulted over the rampaging beast and stuck a hidden blade between its shoulders. The bull roared in pain. Wasting no time, Vega stuck more in its flanks, and into its stomach. Finally, Vega unsheathed a ceremonial sword and stuck it through the bull's heart. It was one of the fastest kills the audience had seen, and he had done it with no assistants. Of course, that meant he'd skipped several traditional steps, but the audience couldn't care less. Vega flashed a wide smile, and the females swooned again. Vega scanned the crowd, looking for a particularly beautiful woman to choose. He finally spotted a gorgeous brunette, and in seconds, severed the bull's ear, and presented it to her. She was pleased, and blushed like crazy. It was then that Vega spotted a familiar face in the crowd. His grin soured, and he turned and left the ring abruptly.

"That was quite a performance." A voice said behind him as he entered his private rooms in the stadium.

"You and I are finished," Vega spat at Bison. "You promised me I could kill them."

"A matter of inconvenience my friend. The Dolls were nowhere near as efficient as you, but they were on hand. I have come to make it up to you."

"The girl?"

"Yes. I know she doesn't look like much, but she's dangerous. I come to you because you are the best I have at finding what's lost." Vega pondered these words.

"I'll want double this time."

"Consider it done." Vega smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Pleasure doing business with you Señor Bison."

* * *

Gen's residence turned out to be little more than an apartment that had barely enough room for one.

"I do most of my living outdoors anyway," Gen said, couging.

"Are you okay?" Chun-Li asked as the coughing intensified.

"I've been very sick for a very long time." Gen said dismissively. "Nothing they can do about it, the doctors. I've resigned myself to the end." Chun-Li hesitated. She didn't want to sound insensitive, but if he was going to die, they needed to get down to business.

"Before you go, I need your help."

"Yes, I know. That's why I sent you the scroll. There is much you have to learn about your father and M. Bison."

"Where is my father?" Chun-Li asked.

"If he is alive, then he is in Bangkok. Bison would not let such an important prisoner rot away in a place that he was not near."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get to Bangkok!"

"All in good time. Your father trained you in the martial arts, did he not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. You must learn again. What you know now will not help you defeat Bison."

"Then what will?"

"Understanding of the balance between life *cough* and death. Beauty and destruction. Follow me to the roof. We begin now."

Chun-Li did as she was told and followed her new sifu to the roof of the building. The roof was furnished like a training area. Various martial arts equipment lay in various spots around the gravel covered roof, and a large mat took up the center.

"Impress me." Gen challenged, beckoning to her. Chun-Li nodded and took a fighting stance, looking for a weak point. But she couldn't discern any. He seemed weak all over. Opting for his knees, Chun-Li kicked out. Gen easily blocked it. She tried again, for the arm that had blocked her. Blocked again. On and on, she would strike and he would block.

"Hold still!" Chun-Li shouted in frustration after about ten minutes.

"You're out of practice." Gen simply said as he flicked her nose before Chun-Li could stop him. She defeatedly dropped her arms.

"Your form is a little sloppy." Gen said. "You are skilled, but as I said before, you lack understanding. Understanding of fundamental forces that will enable you to defeat the criminal who would set himself up dictator."

"What is this force?" Chun-Li asked, sitting.

"You know of it, doubtless. Our ancestors called it qi."

"Qi." Chun-Li said skeptically. "Right. I don't go for that mystic mumbo-jumbo."

"I can assure you it is not 'mumbo-jumbo.'" Gen said. "One trained in arts that use it can channel it through their bodies in extraordinary ways. Try and block me this time."

Chun-Li readied herself. Gen stood in a Mantis fighting stance and advanced. Suddenly, his arm began striking, moving at speeds Chun-Li had never thought possible. Chun-Li leaped back, unable to hold off the swift blows.

"See?" Gen said, smiling triumphantly.

"Haven't seen that move in a while, a new voice said." Chun-Li turned. A young man, wearing a stylish shirt and jeans stood leaning against the door frame that led back to Gen's apartment. Chun-Li recognized him instantly, although she'd never met him. "It's good to see you again sifu." Fei-Long said, presenting his covered fist.

"Fei-Long! What an unexpected surprise!" Gen said, smiling. Fei-Long shrugged.

"I just quit my latest movie. Taking a little break. So, I thought I'd stop by, maybe have a sparring match. But I can see you've got a new pupil. Who might this spring beauty be?" Chun-Li laughed at the flattery.

"Spring beauty's right." She said. "My name is Chun-Li." Fei-Long laughed. (Author's Note: Chun-Li is Mandarin for spring beauty)

"What a coincidence. I'm Fei-Long."

"I knew that." She pointed out politely.

"You are come in happy time Fei-Long." Gen said. "I was beginning to teach Chun-Li the nature of qi. Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate?" Fei-Long grinned.

"Glad to. But be careful sifu. I've picked up a few tricks myself!" They instantly assumed fighting stances. Chun-Li stood back out of the way.

"Start with the one I taught you." Gen said.

"Not a problem sifu!" Fei-Long said, moving forward at the high speed Chun-Li had seen before, performing a triple punch combo.

"See how he qi flows through his muscles?" Gen asked as he returned with a thrust kick. "The qi comes through the strongest points. Now you will probably find your qi channeled through your legs."

"I'll say." Fei-Long smirked as he broke his glance away to stare at Chun-Li's legs.

"Very funny." Chun-Li said frowning in mock offense. The sparring continued for a few more minutes before both master and pupil decided to stop.

"You have kept in excellent shape Fei-Long. I am proud of you." Gen said.

"You seem to be doing pretty well yourself sifu. I mean, sans leukemia. I'm surprised you're still moving about as much. So why have you taken a new pupil now? You must have some reason."

Gen thought before choosing his words carefully.

"Fei-Long, you know I haven't always been the most...upstanding citizen. I wish to right my wrongs by helping this young woman." Fei-Long's eyes registered understanding.

"Does this have anything to do with that Bison guy you once told me about?"

"Yes. He kidnapped Chun-Li's father long ago."

"Then allow me to aid you." Fei-Long said.

"Fei-Long, I can't allow you to risk your life for our personal matters." Gen refused.

"And you're not asking, I'm telling you I'm in." Fei-Long said flatly. Gen let out a frustrated sigh.

"You always were difficult to argue with." Fei-Long pumped his fist in victory. "Now, how about a meal?" Gen asked. Fei-Long and Chun-Li both nodded. As Fei-Long and Gen descended back into the building, Chun-Li looked out over the city.

"I'll find you father. I promise you. You'll be out of Bison's grip soon!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry again that it took so long. I finally decided recently: screw getting the movie, it costs money. Plus, I feel that by going by memory only, I can embellish certain aspects and make it more mine. Hopefully, this'll prove to make it better.

So anyway, I always thought Fei-Long should have been in Legend of Chun-Li. There were so many ways he could have fit in, it's ridiculous. This is the one I find more plausible. Tell me what you all think, and read and review.


	4. Training

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 4: Training

Within minutes, Gen had whipped up a fantastic dish of sweet and spicy chicken with rice and vegetables. Chun-Li and Fei-Long accepted the food with gratitude, and the meal began.

"Tell me about Bison" Chun-Li pleaded with Gen. The older man thought for a while, chewing on a piece of chicken. He swallowed and spoke.

"How much do you already know?"

"Not much," Chun-Li said shrugging. "Just that he runs the Shadaloo crime syndicate, he's from Thailand or somewhere in that area of Asia, and he has a muscle man named Balrog." Gen did a double take.

"Oh my. I'd nearly forgotten about Balrog. He's another matter entirely."

"Who is he?"

"He used to be a heavyweight boxing champion. He was also known as the Raging Buffalo to fans. He had it all: money, fame, talent. Then he killed a challenger by using an illegal headbutt. After that, he was banned from boxing and stripped of his title. Bison took interest in him and recruited him as a bodyguard and strongman as you know. We will probably have to face him too. And I can honestly say I won't be looking forward to that fight" Gen sighed.

"You knew him didn't you?" Fei-Long prodded. Gen shot his pupil a defeated look.

"I may as well get this out now: I used to work for Shadaloo. I was Bison's favorite assassin for a time. But then, I met your father Chun-Li. He convinced me of the error of my ways. We became firm friends, and he often turned to me as a contact in underworld matters. I even offered to train you. But he wanted to do it himself at least for a little while. And before you and I could meet, he was kidnapped." Chun-Li stared at her new master in shock.

"So what do _you_ know of your old employer?" She asked after absorbing this.

"Most of his past is a mystery. Nobody knows his real name for sure. As far as anyone can tell, he was born in Thailand and was soon an orphan. He sustained himself through theft, and fighting. He became a fearsome street fighter, and his crimes became more daring. He studied the mystic arts, trying to find ways to gain power. Eventually, he discovered a secret magic that would enable his soul to be split into good and evil."

"Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Fei-Long asked.

"I do not know" Gen said. "I do not think that it allows good and evil to control the body at different times, rather it emptied his body of good, rendering him without a conscience. In doing this, he gained new power that he plans on using to conquer the world."

"We can't let that happen" Chun-Li said firmly. Fei-Long laughed.

"You've got guts Chun-Li" He said. "What is it you do anyway?"

"I'm a police officer" she said shortly. The irony was not lost on Fei-Long, who racked his brain for a way to get out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Impressive. I bet knowing martial arts helps for cops."

"It does" she nodded. "It can also get me into trouble." She added as an afterthought.

"How?" Fei-Long asked, curious.

"Well this one time, I was interrupting a drug deal. The dealer pulled a gun on me, and I kicked it out of his hand and accidentally snapped his wrist. He threatened to sue the police department." Fei-Long started laughing.

"That sounds like a normal day for me fighting stuntmen."

"You know, I've never seen any of your movies" Chun-Li admitted.

"I'm hurt" Fei-Long said, feigning shock. Chun-Li couldn't keep a straight face. She burst out laughing, prompting Fei-Long and Gen to join in.

"We should watch one sometime" Chun-Li said, regaining her composure. Fei-Long shrugged.

"If you want to hear me give a running commentary on what I was doing wrong, then sure." Gen shook his head in disbelief.

"I have never met someone so unsatisfied with their work." He said matter-of-factly. "I enjoy your movies Fei-Long. You don't seem to understand that. I loathe movies, especially martial arts movies (stereotypical trash). Saying I like yours is something."

"Thanks I guess" Fei-Long shrugged. "But they never turn out the way I want them to. They end up looking fake to me because I have to hold back."

"Is that why you're on hiatus?" Chun-Li asked.

"That's exactly why." Just then, Chun-Li's phone rang. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Chun-Li, it's Nash."

"Charlie? Hey, sorry I haven't talked in a while but-"

"Never mind that. I haven't been able to talk either. Look I know we didn't have time to discuss it, but I've done it. I've infiltrated Shadaloo."

"You what?!" She hissed.

"A friend of mine Stateside managed to confirm that the New York location was a decoy. So I investigated the Bangkok location undercover and managed to pretend to be seeking work with Bison. He bought it! I'm in."

"A friend? How do you know that this friend's reliable?"

"Chun-Li, I trust him with my life. I kind of took him under my wing when we were both in the Air Force and taught him everything he knows. His name's Guile. You and he may end up working together real soon."

"Okay, so you trust your friend, but are you insane Charlie? You could get killed!"

"I know. That's why I'm calling. Chun-Li, I'll be sending regular reports. If you don't hear from me for two weeks, or you find out something's happened to me, you call Guile. Tell him that I want him to continue the mission with you."

"But-"

"I have to go. I'll report back soon." And before Chun-Li could protest further, Charlie had hung up.

"Something wrong?" Gen asked.

"I don't know if you know this, but this situation is professional for me too. I've been assigned to work with Interpol and investigate Shadaloo. My partner from Interpol just informed me that he's infiltrated their headquarters." Concern clouded her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Fei-Long said, trying to be reassuring.

"And if he isn't, the only thing we can do is ensure that his death is not in vain" Gen said simply.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Chun-Li heard little from Charlie. She still worried, but without fail he would send a weekly report and assure her he was fine. She began constructing maps of the complex based on his reports, memorized guard patterns, and tried to work out where her father was being held.

"Bison's mostly having me oversee drug shipments. This guy has no conscience at all. He gets the dope to people too poor to afford it, then forces them and their families into indentured servitude. Most die within a few months. Those that don't get to pull off higher level crimes for him. And that's just in Bangkok! I can only imagine what he's doing in other parts of the world" Charlie said disgustedly one late night as he made another report.

"I know" She sighed. "Well, have you been able to provide your bosses with information?"

"Yeah, but I have to be careful about what I give them. If they act on something really big too soon Bison'll get suspicious."

"Well keep heart Charlie. We're getting there. We'll get you and dad out of there soon. Have you heard anything?"

"No. I'm sorry Chun-Li. Bison has mentioned he keeps prisoners in here, but he hasn't given specifics. There's one cell he keeps going into though. If your father's in here at all, my guess is he's in that cell."

"Thanks Charlie. We'd better get some sleep. Stay safe, you hear?"

"Will do" Charlie said signing off.

Chun-Li also got used to living in Hong Kong. Although Fei-Long offered to let her stay in his penthouse apartment, Chun-Li politely refused.

"I should stay with sifu" she said, acknowledging Gen's new position in her life.

"I lived with sifu when I trained too" he admitted. "I guess that's better. You'd have a harder time training if you were hanging around my apartment all day."

The training was steady and slow. Chun-Li had a great deal of anger, and Gen wanted her to work through it.

"Your anger makes you unbalanced, and stops up your qi" he said one day after weeks of improving her form. She'd finally gotten to a point where she could remain motionless in a ma bo stance for lengthy periods of time, and so Gen had decided it was time to train her in the nautre of qi. "You do not want to defeat Bison for mere vengeance, but for justice, and to possibly save your father" He said, phrasing the last part carefully to remind her that they weren't even sure if Huang was still alive. Fei-Long leaned against a sword rack watching them. Breathing deeply and slowly, she shifted her weight down to the mat in a seated position when she could no longer hold the stance. "Let go" Gen said. "Feel peace in your soul. Do not focus on your father's absence, but rather draw from your love for him." Chun-Li kept breathing, feeling calm flow through her veins. "Can you feel it? Seeping through your pores, and back in?" You are gaining your balance. Now think fast!" Chun-Li rolled out of the way as Gen brought down a sword on the spot she'd been sitting at.

"Missed" she said cockily.

"Not quite" Gen said smirking. The ends of Chun-Li's long locks of hair fell to the ground. Chun-Li turned red in embarrasment. Quickly, she rolled what was left of her hair into ox horn buns.

"That's a pretty good look for you" Fei-Long commented. Chun-Li didn't have time to acknowledge the compliment. Gen glared at his old pupil for interrupting.

"Fei-Long. You may as well earn your keep around here. I'm going to go for a walk. Help Chun-Li out a bit." Fei-Long slid away from the door to let Gen through, and approached Chun-Li. They bowed and presented covered fists to each other.

"Okay. Let's see if sifu and I were right about your qi coming strong through your legs. I want you to kick me." Chun-Li nodded, deepened her focus and kicked out with her right leg. Fei-Long stepped back with ease. "That was just a kick. I want you to really _kick _me. Try again." Chun-Li nodded and tried again. Fei-Long dodged it again. "We need emotional content." Chun-Li narrowed her eyes.

"Haaaa!" She shouted as she kicked again. Again she missed.

"I said emotional content. Not anger" Fei-Long said gently. "Come on Chun-Li, anger is what's making this so hard for you. Try again. Try and be in the state of mind you were when you were on the mat." Chun-Li took a minute to calm down. She kicked out, striking Fei-Long squarely in the chest.

"That's it!" Fei-Long said triumphantly. He struck back with an open palm. She blocked it with her fist. They carried on back and forth across the roof. Fei-Long grinned widely at the skill that Chun-Li now fought with. "How does it feel?" He asked, dodging a punch.

"Exhilarating." Chun-Li replied, catching Fei-Long at the leg, sweeping them out from under him. He slapped his hands against the floor, springing right back up in a backflip. "My senses are tingling. It feels...I don't even know how to describe it."

"Like a finger pointing away to the moon" Fei-Long said, pointing at the sky. Chun-Li suddenly found herself being pinned on the ground. She'd allowed herself to become distracted. "Don't concentrate on the finger, or you will miss all that heavenly glory" Fei-Long cautioned. Chun-Li suddenly became aware of how tired she was. She'd pushed herself harder than she ever had in training. It was like the crash after a rush of adrenaline. She grasped Fei-Long's extended hand and was lifted the ground.

"Thank you" Chun-Li said. "That was amazing! I know what sifu means now!" Fei-Long smiled.

"It is pretty intoxicating isn't it? Come on. Let's take a break. Have you seen much of the city? I could show you around if you want."

"Well, I've been here for a few weeks, so I've already been all over, but I never got a chance to see Tiger Balm Garden." Fei-Long's smile grew wider.

"That's where my movie was shooting. If they're still there, they'll let us look around." Chun-Li nodded happily and grabbed her jacket to cover up her workout top. She followed Fei-Long down the stairs, and out of Gen's apartment after leaving a brief note:

_Sifu, we went out. Chun-Li and Fei-Long._

* * *

'Agent Shadow' made his patrol diligently and silently. All was quiet in the Shadaloo headquarters. Acting naturally, he turned into a room that had piqued his curiosity before. It was a laboratory of some kind. Shadow moved deftly around, investigating every inch of it. Soon, he came to a large shape covered by a cloth. He pulled it off, revealing a strange contraption. A set of plans lay on the floor. He opened them up and scanned them.

"Oh my God" he breathed. Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone, jotted down a hurried text message and sent it.

**Bison's working on something very dangerous and very twisted. I have to get out of here. I'm emailing you a final fuller report. If you don't see me within three days or hear from me, assume the worst. It's been great working with you. P.S. Don't forget what you must do if the worst happens.**

Trying to remain calm, he hastily threw together the promised email report while making it as complete as possible and dashed out of the room. He had to move fast. He entered the wing of the fortress where he knew that what few prisoners Bison kept were held. He came to the last room of the 'cell block' and hacked the electronic lock.

"We have to leave" Shadow announced to the occupant. Huang looked up.

"What? Why? What does Bison want?"

"It's not a matter of what Bison wants," Shadow said pulling off his mask, "but what Interpol wants." Huang moaned in relief when he saw the face of U.S. Air Force First Lieutenant and Interpol agent Charlie Nash.

"I'm saved" he whispered.

"Shh! We have to get out of here. I'm going to take you to Hong Kong. Chun-Li will meet us there."

"We wouldn't want to miss that would we?" A sinister voice laughed behind them. Bison stood in the doorway.

"So _you're_ Charlie Nash. It's an honor to finally meet my esteemed adversary" he said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"The pleasure will be all mine when I kick your ass Bison!" Charlie shouted as he rushed the criminal dictator. Bison intercepted Charlie's punch with his fist and squeezed.

"Pathetic" he yawned, tossing Charlie across the room. Charlie crashed through Huang's computer, and into the wall. Moaning, he got up as quickly as he could and adopted a defensive fighting stance.

"That the best you've got?" He asked, beckoning Bison in a 'come on' gesture. Bison smirked and ran forward. Charlie was waiting though, and he caught Bison in a flash kick. Bison was knocked back a bit, but relatively unharmed. On his descent, Charlie grabbed Bison by the shirt and tried crashed into the ground with him. Taking advantage of his upper position, Charlie pounded his fist into Bison's face. Bison kicked Charlie off of him, and stood. He cracked his neck calmly.

"Come on now, I know the United States Air Force and Interpol can throw better at me" he mocked. He advanced this time, aiming a roundhouse kick at Charlie's head. Charlie ducked, and clapped his hands hard. A miniature sonic boom shot out of the collision and struck Bison, stunning him temporarily.

"So you have a special power too" Bison said, intrigued. "Well it is no match for what I have!" Charlie snarled and rushed at Bison again, taking a flying leap at him. Bison caught him in the stomach with a punch that knocked the wind out of Charlie. Wasting no time at all, Bison grabbed Charlie by the throat and squeezed. Hard.

"Mission failed" Bison said cruelly.

"Not yet" Charlie gasped. "Still - others - who can stop you!"

"Soon there won't be" Bison said. "They'll meet the same fate as you are now soon enough. Goodbye Nash. You were amusing for at least a little while." And with a final squeeze, the life left Charlie Nash.

"What happened?" Balrog asked as he entered the room. He glanced down at the corpse.

"It seems that 'Shadow' was a spy" Bison said shortly. "I should have known having someone as good as him was too good to be true. Oh well. Have the Dolls get rid of the body. Make it public. I want that girl and Interpol warned off. And don't worry," Bison said to Huang. "I still need you, so you get to live for a little while. Two other things Balrog: call Vega and tell him our target is in Hong Kong. Also, tell Sagat that the time has come. He can announce the Street Fighter tournament."

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, I'm really cooking now! I just told someone this wouldn't be ready for a few days! Well, I'm having a lot more fun with this than I anticipated, so I am kind of moving fast through the plot, but if I remember right, the movie was pretty short in the first place. At this point, it's probably about 30-40% done. Seriously. But then I have two more to work on, and those are both longer (at least the second one is, the third one might be around this length or maybe even shorter). I don't think I mentioned this yet, but I'm making this a trilogy. The next film will of course feature Ryu and Ken, and the final one will sort of tie the first two together. In case anyone's curious, the training bit with Fei-Long is partly taken from "Enter the Dragon." Read and Review!


	5. Fighting Street

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 5: Fighting Street

"It's so beautiful here at night" Chun-Li sighed as she and Fei-Long walked through what was left of Tiger Balm Garden. The movie crew was long gone, and the park was actually closed, but Fei-Long was friends with a park guard who agreed to let them in.

"This is one of my favorite spots in the whole city" Fei-Long agreed, "but I liked the old one so much better. You know, before they demolished some of it for housing." As they meandered around the main pagoda, Chun-Li's phone started buzzing.

"That should be Charlie" she said. She flipped her phone open to check the text message. She read it, and panic flooded her face. "We need to get to your apartment" she told Fei-Long.

No questions asked, Fei-Long led her full speed back to his penthouse. Without even asking, Chun-Li sprinted to Fei-Long's computer and booted up her email.

"What's going on?"

"Charlie's in trouble. He sent me an email explaining." Sure enough, a new email sat in her inbox from Charlie labeled URGENT.

**Chun-Li. Like I said, Bison is working on something very very dangerous. I can't tell what exactly it is, but he calls it the Psycho Drive. It seems to be a weapon of some sort. It requires something called the White Rose to make it work. From what I can tell, it's coming into the harbor soon. There's no information about it on hand, but I can't risk looking for it. I've scanned the plans onto this email. You should be able to figure out more than I can. Stay where you are, I'm going to get your dad out of here if he's alive and find you in Hong Kong. Remember: if I don't make it out, find Guile. - Charlie. **

Chun-Li let out a dry sob and let Fei-Long read it.

"He's doomed" she groaned. "There's no way he can get out of there without getting noticed."

"Don't say that" Fei-Long said. "There's always a way." But these words sounded half-hearted.

"We need to find sifu and let him know" Chun-Li said, wiping the tiny trickle of tears from her eyes.

* * *

"I know how you must feel Chun-Li, but there's nothing we can do" Gen said. It was the next day. Chun-Li and Fei-Long had arrived at Gen's house to find him asleep. After waking him up, they related the news to the old man. Gen's response had been the same. Chun-Li had taken the opportunity to protest in the morning. The three were walking down a busy street, unnoticed by the masses of Hong Kong.

"So what, do we just let him die?!" Chun-Li raged.

"We hope for the best. Besides, there are other things that need our attention" Gen said pointing at a huge advertisement. "Do you know who that is?"

"Mega Man?" Fei-Long asked.

"No! Not that one, the one next to it." Indeed, a large advertisement for _Mega Man 10 _was positioned right by the item of Gen's interest. A giant of a man was depicted on it, arms crossed. As if his size and bald head weren't menacing enough, an eyepatch covered his right eye.

"Oh him" Fei-Long said sheepishly. "That's Sagat! He's the Muay Thai champion of the world. What does he have to do with us?"

"I have a hunch," said Gen, "that he has a connection to Bison. This Street Fighter tournament seems like something that Bison would back. A talent search for Shadaloo if you will."

"So what do we do?"

"Who's we? I'm entering, and you two are going to stay and watch my apartment." Gen said this with such firmness that neither Fei-Long or Chun-Li dared argue with him. They sat down on a bench near the commerce district.

"Are you sure you want to do this sifu?" Chun-Li asked.

"Bison still has a degree of trust in me" Gen said dismissively. "He won't be suspicious if I enter. And for all we know, I could be completely wrong about Sagat working for him."

"I sure hope you are" Fei-Long said solemnly. "I have a great deal of respect for Sagat as a fighter. He's one of the best. It would be a real shame if he were scum like Bison."

"I agree." Gen said. "But if he does work for Bison, that doesn't _necessarily _make him scum" he cautioned.

"How long will you be gone?" Chun-Li asked.

"For a few weeks. I just need you to make sure that everything stays safe. You can stay with Fei-Long if you'd like. I imagine you're getting tired of such a simple life." He grinned at his joke.

Before long, it was time for Gen to leave for the start of the tournament.

"Be safe sifu" Fei-Long said, bowing.

"I will. I'll tell you right away if I find out anything" Gen said, picking up his one bag. He waved goodbye as he entered the airport.

* * *

Gen surveyed his surroundings carefully. He was in Thailand, right near the heart of Shadaloo. He wished he were here to strike rather than observe and investigate. The opening ceremony of the Street Fighter tournament was underway. For the past two weeks, Gen had been fighting, proving his skill as had several other fighters from all over the world, pummeling each other senseless for the chance to fight Sagat. Now it was down to about twenty competitiors, all together at Sagat's home and training area.

"My friends and fellow fighters!" Sagat's deep voice boomed. "I congratulate and welcome you to the first ever Street Fighter tournament!" The small throng cheered and applauded. Sagat raised his hands for silence. "As we speak, the tournament coordinators are putting together a bracket for the tournament. The winner, as you know," he smiled, "gets to face me. Locations for the fights are also being chosen. You will be given the schedule in three days, and flown out the day before your fight. So to all of you, enjoy your stay in Thailand and good luck!"

The fighters dispersed, each following their own impulses and whims as to what to see in the city, or even the country. Gen wondered what he should do. Should he try and contact Bison? Try and get him off his guard, or would that be risking too much?

"What are you up to Gen? Why did you send Chun-Li that scroll?" A stern voice inquired. Gen turned and beheld the countenance of his friend Lee.

"Because I had to Lee" Gen said. "She can stop Bison. I had a feeling the time was right."

"And is it?"

"Oh yes. He's on the move. But she's progressing quite well. I think we have a chance."

"If you say so. I had a feeling you would enter this tournament."

"And so you followed?"

"Of course. I had to see what the youngsters can do" Lee laughed. A strong figure approached them. They both recognized him by his bald head and long eyebrows.

"If it isn't Gen and Lee" he laughed. "I should have known I would see you two here."

"Hello Retsu," Lee said. "It has been some time."

"It has" Retsu nodded. "I have come to keep an eye out for an old friend."

"Who?" Gen asked.

"Do you remember Gouken? His young apprentice Ryu has entered. I promised Gouken that I would watch him."

"I remember meeting Ryu once" Gen said. "It's been a long time though. Didn't Gouken have another apprentice?"

"Ken? Yes, but he's back in the United States. From what I hear, he didn't enter this tournament because he had another one in the States."

"Well, what do you think Retsu? Does Ryu have a chance?" Gen asked.

"From what I've seen, he has a very good chance" Retsu said. "Gouken's taught him well. He's strong, he's disciplined, and he's determined to win."

* * *

As Sagat promised, the fighters received their fight schedules within a few days. Gen was scheduled to fight with Retsu the next day in Shanghai. It had been a long time since Gen had lived in Shanghai, and sometimes he preferred it to Hong Kong. True to the tournament's name, the fight was a simple street fight. No real rules, and no real boundaries. The authorities had been given descriptions of the fighters, so they would know that this was a sanctioned street fight (oxymoronic as that sounds).

"I look forward to our fight, Gen" Retsu said. "Don't let me be disappointed."

"I won't" Gen assured him. "And if you win, show me no mercy."

"And if you win?" Retsu asked. Gen did not reply. They both bowed to each other and took ten steps away from each other. A tournament official started the fight, and then stepped back into the crowd.

Gen studied Retsu carefully. It had been a long time since they'd sparred, so he had no idea if Retsu had picked up anything new. He opted for a Crane approach, and circled Retsu. He did not have to wait long, as Retsu made the first strike. Gen struck out and met his blow, locking arms with his old rival. Retsu used the effort Gen was putting into keeping them locked to his advantage by kicking Gen in the kneecap. Gen grunted and broke away, aiming a crane kick at Retsu's collarbone. It struck, and Gen was pleased to hear a loud snap. Retsu shouted in pain, but kept at it, punching quickly at Gen. Gen ducked and grabbed Retsu around the waist, pushing him into the wall of the nearest building. Retsu placed his feet on the wall and used the force Gen was pushing on him to flip Gen over. He dug his foot into Gen's gut, causing Gen to cry out in pain. Retsu reared back his arm, preparing for a mighty punch. But Gen beat him to it, and kicked up into Retsu's chin. Following through, Gen pushed Retsu away and laid in on him with punches, ended by a mighty roundhouse kick. Retsu doubled over, spat out some blood, and charged Gen again, ready to punch. Gen stuck his arms out and in a fluid motion, redirected the blow away from his face, twisting Retsu's arm in the process. Retsu cried out again and collapsed. After a few moments, he lost consciousness.

Gen smiled. He had won.

"Congratulations Gen!" Lee said as Gen stepped away from the scene, back into the crowd. "That was a fine battle."

"Hm. I partly hoped he would kill me."

"What?! Why? Gen, you're not still suicidal are you?"

"It's not suicidal," Gen argued. "It's refusing to go out on my back." Lee rolled his eyes.

"Will you accompany me to Japan for my fight?" Lee asked.

"Of course" Gen said. "I wish to see you in action again."

"My opponent's name is Geki" Lee said as they turned the corner, back towards the airport, where they would both take the next flight to Japan.

"I've never heard of him" Gen replied.

"Neither have I. I look forward to meeting him." Little did either of them know that had they known Geki before, Lee would not have been so eager to meet his opponent.

* * *

The fight was scheduled to take place near the base of Mt. Fuji. Geki, as it turned out, was a ninja. It seemed horribly cliched to Gen, but he did not vocalize his doubts. Geki looked like he could literally tear both of them apart with a thought, as he wore a three clawed gauntlet.

Again, a tournament supervisor again started the fight, and stepped away. Geki sprung into the fight, leaping over Lee's head, slashing across his back with his claws. Lee screamed in pain. Geki laughed sadistically. Lee tried to spin around and catch Geki with his arm, but the ninja was too fast for him. A mere few seconds later, more of Lee's blood had been shed. Lee grabbed at the claw with his hand, trying to wrench it off of Geki. He had no such luck, and Geki laughed as he plunged the claw into Lee's stomach. Gen stood transfixed with horror as his friend fall.

"Lee!" He cried and rushed up to him.

"Gen..." Lee said.

"How I envy you" Gen said.

"Don't" Lee protested. "Gen please. Take care of Yun and Yang for me." And with that last request, Lee died. Gen set his friend down, and looked over at Geki who was being berated by the official.

"You!" Gen shouted. "You have no honor, fighting with such a weapon!" Geki laughed again.

"Do not speak to me of honor old man. I fight as my clan does. If you challenge me, then you die too."

"Show no mercy" Gen challenged.

He adopted a Crane stance again, kicking at Retsu, striking right at the arm, near his gauntlet. Geki grunted, and slashed at Gen, missing. Gen took advantage of Geki's miss to hit an opening by rolling into him. Geki was knocked over, but got right back up. Gen tried kicking at him again, but with a puff of smoke, Geki had vanished, true to ninja form. Gen's instinct told him to move right as Geki struck again. The blow just grazed Gen's back, but was still painful. On the fly, Gen switched to Mantis style, letting his qi flow through his arm, striking fiercely and quickly. Geki took most of these blows to the stomach. He threw his arms up to block, stepping back. Surreptitiously, he took out three shuriken from a hidden pocket and tossed them at Gen. The first two missed, and Gen caught the third one between his fingers.

"Are those your only tricks?" Gen asked icily. "Pathetic." Geki was starting to panic now. He decided to take a turn at psychological warfare.

"Tell me," he said, "how is your apprentice Chun-Li?" Gen stopped. How did he know? "You see," Geki smirked, "I had an apprentice once too. A Spaniard named Vega. From what I hear, he's working for your old friend Bison, and is about to attack your little girl." Gen roared in fury and unleashed a stream of kicks and chops on Geki.

"How do you know all of this?" Gen asked, grabbing Geki's mask and tearing it off, revealing bloody lips and nose. But it was little use. Geki was going to die silent. Gen snarled and threw him to the ground for the police and officials to deal with if he survived and ran back to the airport, hoping he could get to Hong Kong before it was too late.

* * *

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! So when I thought this chapter, I thought I'd be using Vega again, but I like ending the chapter like this. So yes, this is half of my treatment of the first Street Fighter tournament. The second half will be at the beginning of the second movie. In an earlier draft of this chapter, I included Ibuki and Makoto as apprentices of Geki and Retsu respectively, but I decided that was taking things a little too far to the point of including a ridiculous number of characters. So I don't know if all you know this, but there's speculation that Geki trained Vega because they both use claws. Makes sense to me, and Vega apparantly traveled to Japan to train.

So anyways, help me out by telling me what you think: vote in the poll on whether Chun-Li and Fei-Long should hook up, and read and review!


	6. Pursuit and Capture

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 6: Pursuit and Capture

Chun-Li closed the door and turned the key. She had just finished tidying up Gen's home, and was going to meet up with Fei-Long for dinner. She looked around, and couldn't help to be nervous. Gen's home was in a bad part of Hong Kong. It was dark and grungy. Not a soul was out at night, and the stink of refuse and garbage emanated from the streets and alleys. She set a brisk pace, trying to get out of this area and into a better lit part of town. She knew her way reasonably well around Hong Kong by now, but still instinctively double checked to make sure she was going the right way. She heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned. Nobody was there. She kept going, a little quicker this time. She rounded a corner and nearly ran into a man a few years older than her wearing a long black coat.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Chun-Li muttered. The man smiled. He was incredibly handsome, with long brown hair done back in a braided ponytail with a few bangs hanging around his face which was well positioned with high cheekbones.

"Don't be sorry" He laughed good-naturedly. "It's always a pleasure to run into a beauty such as yourself." His voice carried a lilting accent. Definitely from Spain. He smiled and stroked his fingers against her face. Chun-Li shuddered. His nails were filed down to points, and he gave off a creepy vibe. She looked into his eyes, and instantly knew that he'd been following her. He seemed to realize that she knew she was in danger for in one fluid motion, he tried to scratch at her face. She ducked just in time though and kicked at him. He threw off his coat, revealing black stealth gear.

"Watch it" Chun-Li warned him.

"Ah, so you have a bit of fighting spirit in you. Good" He chuckled. "It'll be more fun this way. My claws thirst for your blood." He reached into a pocket of his discarded coat and removed a clawed gauntlet that he snapped onto his right arm. He also took out a silver mask that covered his entire face and put it on. "You are Vega's prey now _mi amor_!"

He laughed sadistically as he swung at her with the claw. Chun-Li backflipped out of the way and tried kicking at his face. She skiffed the side of it, but he was protected by his mask. He grabbed her by the ankle and swung her around, throwing her into a wall. Chun-Li managed to hit the wall with her feet and push off of it into Vega. He reached out in a punch with his unadorned fist, striking her in the chin. She fell to the ground and kicked out at Vega's feet. He jumped over her attack and tried to stab at Chun-Li again. She sank her fists and palms into his chest in a quick combo. Vega backed up a bit and then rolled forward in a somersault, stopping just short of Chun-Li and stabbed at her. Chun-Li wasn't so lucky this time, as the claws penetrated the skin on her stomach. He slashed again, cutting long gashes into her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but continued fighting. Vega continued to laugh in pleasure and removed his mask.

"Your blood smells sweet to me" He moaned sensously.

"You're sick!" Chun-Li shouted.

"Sick with thirst" Vega laughed as he licked some of the blood off his claws. Chun-Li worked hard not to vomit. "This has gone on long enough. My employer is getting impatient." Vega said, satisfied for the time being. He reattached his mask backflipped into the opposite wall and bounced off of it, diving for Chun-Li, claws outstretched, poised to finish her.

Chun-Li was in a great deal of pain now, but fought through it as she figured out what to do. At the last second, she rolled to the side, causing Vega to miss her entirely. She kicked him right in the small of the back, and followed up with a string of more. She felt her legs moving fast, her qi propelling them at impossible speeds, hitting Vega in the face several times. His mask was knocked off, and his face bruised.

"My face! Nobody touches the face of Vega!" Vega screeched. He ran at Chun-Li, hoping to impale her with his claws. Still feeling the qi, Chun-Li jumped high into the air and planted her feet on top of Vega's head. Vega fell down with a satisfying 'oof!' Chun-Li leaped onto him and pressed her fingers on the pressure point on his neck. He was out in seconds. Chun-Li removed his claw and threw it near a trash can. She spotted some rope nearby. She tied Vega up and dragged him out to a more visible spot where the police would hopefully find him. She held her hand to the deepest wound at her side to try and staunch the bleeding and began limping toward the hospital.

* * *

Fei-Long sat in his apartment waiting for Chun-Li to arrive. She was ten minutes late for their dinner plans. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. The caller ID showed Tsan Yuk Hospital. He frowned and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Fei-Long, it's Chun-Li."

"Chun-Li? Please tell me there's a reason other than you being hurt that the caller ID says you're at the Tsuan Yuk Hospital?"

"I need you over here. I can't talk about it over the phone." She sounded scared and hurt. Fei-Long feared the worst. Had she been attacked? Raped? Worse? He grabbed a jacket and rushed out. He flagged down a taxi and hurriedly shouted at the cabbie to drive to Tsan Yuk. The cabbie made it there in a few short minutes, an amazing feat since Fei-Long's apartment was almost on the other side of the downtown Hong Kong area. He threw way too much money at the driver, practically leaped out of the car, and rushed in.

"I'm looking for Chun-Li Xiang!" He shouted at the front desk secretary. She quickly consulted her clipboard.

"Fourth floor, second room on the left!" He nodded in acknowledgment and ran up the stairs.

"Chun-Li!" He shouted as he skidded into the room. A doctor was in the room, tending to her, finishing up a stitch on her arm.

"Sir, you can't be in here" He said.

"No" Chun-Li said weakly. "I have to talk to him. Please doctor, it's important." The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Chun-Li what happened?" Fei-Long asked, lowering his voice, now that he knew she was alright relatively speaking.

"Shadaloo...sent an assassin" She said weakly. "His name was Vega. He had this claw..." Fei-Long then noticed the long cuts that the doctor had stitched up. Bandages covered Chun-Li's right cheek.

"Where is he now?"

"They told me that the police found him" She said. "Right where I left him."

"Right where you left him?" Chun-Li smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I kicked his ass. But he took so much of my blood." IVs fed new blood into her. Fei-Long looked sadly at the machines helping his friend to stay alive. "Fei-Long. They're on the offensive now. Get to Gen's apartment. All my notes and Charlie's reports are there. If they find them, we'll have nothing. Go!" Fei-Long nodded and left the room.

* * *

Antonio de la Vega hung his head in shame. Defeated by a mere girl, his face ruined! He glanced in the mirror in his temporary cell and shuddered at his hideous reflection. Police officers chatted away in Chinese, not giving him a second thought. Tomorrow, he would go on trial. They'd correctly gathered from the evidence at the scene that he had been the instigator of a stabbing attack. As to the victim, they were clueless for now. A detective was on the phone with various hospitals in Hong Kong, looking for recently admitted stab victims. Hours passed. They learned that Chun-Li Xiang, a Beijing detective was the victim, now in the hospital in stable condition. One by one, the cops left, until there were only two keeping guard. The door jingled as it opened. The officers looked up.

"Hey!" One shouted. Vega heard grunts of pain. He looked up and saw his savior, the large muscular form he'd become acquainted with during his time in Shadaloo.

"Balrog!"

"Word travels to Bison fast" Balrog said. "He's pretty mad at you. But we've got other stuff to do. Now come on." Taking a key from one of the guards, Balrog opened the cell door.

"My things" Vega said. Balrog rolled his eyes as Vega siezed his mask and put it on, and grabbed his claw. "Where are we going?"

"Looks like the girl was staying with an old friend" Balrog said. "We're gonna pay him a little visit."

* * *

Fei-Long scooped up the pile of papers laying on the desk that he knew contained all of Chun-Li's data on Shadaloo. He left the apartment with urgency. He had a feeling that Chun-Li was on to more than she knew. He heard a commotion outside the building. It sounded like people scurrying around. He looked outside through a window in the hallway.

Two men stood out front. A muscular black man who was carrying a large load that Fei-Long couldn't make out, and a taller and leaner one wearing a mask and carrying a claw. That had to be Vega! He clenched his jaw. He wanted to attack, but he knew he was outnumbered and that these weren't hapless goons in an action movie. There was no chance he could make it out the front way. He turned around went back into the apartment, scaling the stairs to the roof.

Taking a deep breath, Fei-Long clutched the files, and took a running start at the edge of the roof. In a burst of qi, Fei-Long sprung from the roof across the alleyway to the next building over. Just as he landed, there was a huge explosion. The force buckled Fei-Long off his feet and onto his knees. He got up and looked behind him. Gen's apartment building was on fire! Closing his eyes, Fei-Long breathed a prayer of thanks that he'd gotten out when he did. But he had other things to worry about now. He had to get these back to Chun-Li. Finding a fire escape, Fei-Long descended as silently as possible. He dropped to the ground and pressed himself against the wall as the Shadaloo agents passed by.

"Whose home did we destroy Balrog?" Vega asked.

"Old friend of Bison's named Gen" Balrog answered. "He used to work with us as an assassin, but then he retired and Bison found you."

"Gen? Isn't he the one who just entered the Street Fighter tournament Sagat set up?"

"Yeah. Boss's got some guys trying to intercept him on his way here. And we've got another target to hit. Student of Gen's. Fei-Long the movie star." Vega uttered a laugh that sounded like a snarl.

"Actors. Think they can actually put up a fight because they look like they can. Well, where does he live?"

"Over on the other side of town. Come on, we've got a ways to go. And then we've got to get the girl." Fei-Long longed to lunge out at them. Mostly for harming Chun-Li, but he had to admit, he wanted to take a swing at Vega for his slant on his profession. He waited until Vega and Balrog were far enough down the street and sprinted back towards the hospital.

* * *

Chun-Li could hardly believe her ears when Fei-Long related the news.

"They blew up the entire building?!" She asked. She seemed a lot stronger now. The doctor had told Fei-Long that she'd gotten a good deal of sleep, and was reacting well to the blood transfusion. All she had to do was take it easy for a few days, and she'd be good as new.

"Yeah. But we've got to move. They're after sifu, and they're after the two of us. We have to get you out of here."

"I don't know if they'll let us" Chun-Li said, motioning out the door to indicate the doctors. "I have to let these stitches heal up."

"I know, but we may not have a choice" Fei-Long said, urgency in his voice. "I'll stay here with you and make sure they don't try and grab you here. When you're ready to get out, we can go to my other apartment here. It's not under my name, and as far as I know, Shadaloo has no way of tracking us there."

"Don't be so sure" Chun-Li cautioned.

"I'm pretty sure it's safe. I have apartments like this all over the world. One of the perks of being an actor." There was dry humor in his voice.

"Don't worry" Chun-Li said, recognizing the bitterness. "We'll get another shot at Vega soon."

"Who's _we_? Chun-Li, I want you to promise me: when we meet Vega again, you let me handle him. I don't want him to hurt you again." Chun-Li nodded.

"Okay. Besides, Bison's the one I really want."

"I know I can't argue with you there" Fei-Long agreed. "But I don't want you to think about that now. Just focus on getting healed."

"Can qi heal injuries?" Chun-Li asked. Fei-Long shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Sifu never said anything about it to me. Right now, the best thing for you is sleep."

"I can't. I'm...afraid."

"I'll be right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Fei-Long assured her. He sat down in a chair by the bed. Chun-Li looked into Fei-Long's eyes and immediately felt more secure. She laid back down with a small smile on her face.

Within a few minutes, Chun-Li fell asleep. By then, it was starting to get late. Fei-Long felt his eyelids become heavy. But he knew he had to stay awake. Suddenly, they felt uncontrollable. Inside, he became cautious, but his body was unresponsive. What was this?! As he lost consciousness, he saw three female figures enter the room. No! They had to be with Shadaloo! Fei-Long fought with all his might, but he couldn't resist the strength of whatever it was that was making him sleepy.

The Doll agents removed their gas masks.

"Proceed with abduction" The center one, a blond ordered.

"What about the other, Killer Bee?" Juni asked.

"We were given no instruction to kidnap Fei-Long. As we speak, Masters Balrog and Vega are wrecking his apartment. We shall leave him and return if Lord Bison desires." Juni and Juli disconnected the IVs running into Chun-Li and carried her out to the roof where a chopper waited. Killer Bee followed and made sure they weren't being watched. She had done her job well in disabling hospital security cameras, but she couldn't let her guard down. Little did Killer Bee know, she'd left behind a valuable object. Charlie's reports lay under the recently vacated bed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! Suspense! Not much to say about this chapter. I hated the Vega fight in the movie. Hated it, hated it, hated it! I took a lot of my inspiration from the fight between the two in the Street Fighter II anime movie. But I didn't want it to feel like a direct copy, so I only brought in the aspect that he'd been stalking her, and the licking the blood off his claws (cuz it's creepy). Read and review!


	7. Escape

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 7: Escape

When Chun-Li awoke, she was not instantly aware that she was not in the hospital. The face of her father hovered in front of her. She thought that she had to be dreaming.

"Chun-Li. Wake up" He said gently. Suddenly, she realized that she was awake. Her father _was_ here! But where was here?

"Father? Oh Baba I've missed you!" She reached as far as she could (as she was bound to the bed she was lying in) and wrapped her arms around him. He too was tied up in a chair. She realized she didn't have stitches anymore. The scars weren't that bad either. Perhaps qi did do something for healing. She looked over her body. She was dressed in rudimentary clothing. At least Shadaloo had the decency to not let her around in a hospital gown.

"I've missed you too daughter. And you still have the necklace" Huang said as he looked at the Spinning Bird pendant, tears in his eyes. "You've been asleep for four days."

"Oh Baba, I swear, these men are going to pay! Interpol isn't going to let them get away. I've got friends who know what to do."

"It doesn't matter" Huang said, all life out of his voice. "Bison is invincible. They won't be able to stop him. Only one person can stop him."

"Who?"

"I can't say. They're watching us" he nodded toward a security camera. "Chun-Li, he killed your friend from Interpol. He's coming to kill us." Sure enough, within a few minutes, Bison and Balrog had entered the room that father and daughter inhabited.

"Well well well. Chun-Li. It's been, what, twelve years?" Bison asked, smiling venomously.

"You bastard!" Chun-Li growled. "I'm taking my father home."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I can't have that. You see, I know all about your involvement with Interpol. It didn't take a genius to figure it out when Charlie Nash came snooping around here. The both of you are dangerous to me. I simply can't let you live, regretable as that is."

"What are you doing?" she screamed. Balrog stood menacingly in front of her in case she tried to do anything brash.

"What I should have done a long time ago" Bison said. He approached Huang, and stepped behind his chair.

"No. No, please!" Chun-Li sobbed.

"Chun-Li. Be strong. Continue to stand when standing is not easy. Be brave daughter. Please, do it for me" Huang said.

"I'm sorry my dear. But it's only business." Bison placed his hands around Huang's neck. In one swift motion, he jerked Huang's head, breaking his neck. Huang Xiang was dead. Chun-Li's tears ran hard and fast.

"I must go now. Balrog, tell Vega he can have his way with her."

Balrog laughed and followed his boss. Chun-Li trembled. Her father's corpse lay before her, his eyes eerily staring at her. She shuddered to think what Vega would do to her now. She knew not how she could escape, only that she must, and that she had to find Fei-Long and Gen. The door opened and Vega entered. He wore his mask and claw.

"I hope you're ready for a good time" he said seductively. He was shirtless, showing off his snake tattoo. He wore his matador trousers and loafers. Probably his idea of getting kinky. "But first things first" he said, slicing her restraints with a single swipe of his claws. "Get up. We fight. If I win, well...haha, let's say you'll be rewarded. If you win...I see no way you will this time, so it hardly matters. My face will be avenged." He began laughing sadistically again. He advanced on her, swinging at her with the claw again. She ducked and kicked at his ankles. He stepped back to avoid the blow, and sliced down, trying to get her back. She threw herself forward baseball style and kicked at his crotch as she slid under him. He shrieked and grabbed it in pain.

"You little-!" Vega screamed, rolling at her again. She jumped up and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground. She kicked him once more for good measure and ran.

Alarms started as she got to the end of the hallway. If she'd been in the cell block, then according to the maps she'd made from Charlie's reports, the nearest exit was almost on the other side of the complex. Great. Just great. She sprinted in the direction of the exit, praying that she didn't meet any Shadaloo soldiers. Her luck held out until she reached the exit in two minutes time. Two Shadaloo troops guarded the exit.

"Hey!" One shouted as Chun-Li leaped at him in a flying kick. The other barely had time to register what was going on before Chun-Li palmed him square in the nose, breaking it. As he shotued in pain, she ran through the door to find herself in a large outside garden.

She knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, and kept running. Lucky for her, the garden was not very big, and she was soon into downtown Bangkok. She had no idea where she was running. She had never been to Bangkok, let alone Thailand, before. She turned corners on whims, running right over several of the citizens. She began to run out of breath. She looked behind her. Nobody was following her, but she was attracting several looks as she'd just barrelled over several of them. She raised her hands in apology and turned right into...

"Chun-Li!"

"Fei-Long!" She grabbed him around the waist in a hug and began sobbing.

"Chun-Li! What happened? Sifu and I have been searching for you!"

"Baba's dead" she cried. "Bison killed him just now."

"What? Oh, Chun-Li" Fei-Long said sympathetically. She continued crying on his shoulder as he started stroking her head. "Come on. Let's find sifu and tell him what happened."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss Chun-Li" Gen said softly. "Huang was a good friend to me. A better man never lived if you ask me."

"Thanks" Chun-Li mumbled.

"Sifu, I think we'd better tell her what happened at the Street Fighter tournament."

"Ah, yes, well... I'm sorry to have to tell you this right now, but Lee's dead too Chun-Li. He was killed by a ninja named Geki."

"Oh no" Chun-Li moaned. "Baba, Charlie, Lee, who else, Yun and Yang?"

"No, they're here."

"What?"

"I promised Lee I'd look after them. They're in their room right now. You can talk with them later."

The triumvirate was seated in the living room of a good sized hotel room Fei-Long had rented for them.

"What do we do now?" Fei-Long asked.

"We need to go back to Hong Kong first" Gen said.

"What? Why? We're here, so let's take Bison down!"

"We don't have your notes, first off" Gen said, counting on his fingers. "Second, I don't want Yun and Yang getting funny ideas, and finally, you still need some final training. You're almost ready, but you'll need to work through your grief to maintain your qi. I have a friend who can get us back to Hong Kong by plane under the radar. We leave tonight." The plan made sense to Chun-Li, but she still felt that staying in Bangkok was best. She opted to not argue right now, as she was far too tired.

* * *

Fei-Long's secondary apartment was just as comfortable as his regular one.

"It almost doesn't matter that those scum trashed my normal one" Fei-Long said, irony in his words. It was evident to Chun-Li now that this was the life Fei-Long lived for. Not the life of a movie star, but of a street fighter. She admired that.

"Where are my notes?" She asked as soon as they entered. Fei-Long walked over to a desk and picked them up.

"Safe and sound" he said, handing them to her. She sat down at the kitchen table and laid them out.

"Okay. Charlie said that Bison is working on a weapon called the Psycho Drive. He had no idea what it does, but it requires something called the White Rose to work. Judging by the shipping reports Interpol has gotten hold of, Bison has been shipping in the parts for the Psycho Drive from all over the world, and is also looking for the White Rose. It looks like the murders of the crime heads was to establish his place as the head of Shadaloo. He's planning a full scale takeover!"

"So what do we do?"

"Well we really can't do much by ourselves, good as we are" Chun-Li said, looking at Gen and Fei-Long. "We need to do what I should have done a long time ago." She got up and walked over to the telephone, having lost her cell phone when she was abducted. She placed a collect call to America and reached the United States Air Force. "Yes, I'm looking for a Major Guile. OK. Thank you." The operator put her on hold. After a few minutes, someone picked up on the other line.

"Major Guile here."

"Major, my name is detective Chun-Li Xiang. I'm here to talk about a mutual friend of ours: Charlie Nash."

"Charlie? Where is he? Have you seen him? How is he?"

"I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news Major. He's dead." Silence.

"Dead?" Guile's voice was quiet. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Killed by the man who killed my father yesterday."

"Bison. I'll kill that scum!" Guile roared.

"Calm down Major. I lost someone to him too" Chun-Li said, pain in her voice. "But I need your help."

"What can I do for you, detective?"

"I need Interpol in Bangkok. For whatever reason, Charlie told me to call you instead of them if something should ever happen to him. He said it was up to you to help me finish the mission."

"Understood. I'll call them and scramble my men. We await your instructions."

"Thank you Major. Goodbye" Chun-Li said as she hung up.

"So how is he going to help?"

"Backup. For when we take Bison out. Here's the plan. I don't know if Bison's found the White Rose yet, but we need to stop him and destroy this Psycho Drive before it's too late. We have to get back to Bangkok as soon as possible and hit him with Interpol and hopefully, the U.S. Air Force."

"Sounds like a plan" Gen agreed, impressed. "But there's still the matter of your training."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chun-Li said impatiently.

* * *

For the next few days, Chun-Li did nothing but train with Gen. She carefully listened to everything he said about learning to manipulate her qi through her sadness. She continued drawing on her love for her father, but now she had the added wells of love for Lee and Charlie. She was unstoppable. Her fighting skill was now up to match with Gen and Fei-Long's. Neither could hold her off for long despite their own desires to take Bison down.

"You're ready" Gen said, smiling after a particularly harsh training session.

"Then we attack Bison tomorrow night" she said.

"Have you talked to Guile?" Fei-Long asked.

"No. But knowing how fast they can move, tomorrow night won't be a problem if I call right now" Chun-Li said. While she made the necessary preparations, Fei-Long and Gen were making preparations of their own.

"You're sure that you want to do this?" Gen asked Fei-Long.

"Of course. If you really feel bad about it, you can pay me back later with its profits. But this is something you've always wanted to do sifu. It'll help you, Yun and Yang get settled back in."

"If you say so." Gen sighed.

* * *

The day of the attack came soon enough. Chun-Li donned a pair of tight blue sweatpants, and what was essentially a blue sports bra with the Spinning Bird necklace sitting between her breasts. Gen wore a dark purple changshan, and Fei-Long went without a shirt, opting instead for simple kung fu pants and shoes.

"We all ready?" Chun-Li asked. Gen approached her.

"Take these." He handed her two silk bun covers. A sign of mourning. "A sign of love for your father. A reminder of what we do." Chun-Li bowed in thanks and put them on.

"My friend is waiting to take us back. Let's go" Gen said.

The trip back to Bangkok was slow, and to make matters worse, Chun-Li was very on edge.

"Relax" Fei-Long told her. "We can do it. You'll get your shot at Bison soon enough."

"It's something my father said" she told him. "He said only one person could stop him."

"Maybe it's you."

"He knew who it was, and I don't think it's me. He couldn't tell me because they were watching us."

"Well even if you aren't the one, perhaps you're supposed to help the one who can stop him. Nothing can stop our fates Chun-Li."

She looked him in the eye. He was right, she knew, but that didn't make the prospect of attacking Shadaloo any easier.

"Fei-Long, if we die, I want you to know something."

"Spill."

"I love you" Chun-Li said, drawing herself deeper into his eyes. "I want you to know that nothing can change that. Whatever happens tonight, I love you." Roughly a million thoughts passed through Fei-Long's head, but in the end, only one impulse dominated. He followed it, meeting Chun-Li in a long and deep kiss.

This was it. No going back, this was where destiny met them all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this is it! The climactic battles are coming up next chapter, and then there will be a final chapter after that. Then it'll be on to Ryu and Ken. So if you go in deviantART, there's a gallery of redesigned Street Fighter characters. They're pretty cool, but some of them are kind of wierd. That's kind of what I was going for with costume descriptions. In Vega's case, he's clearly wearing his costume from the games, but I'm trying to not make it sound so silly. Gen's actually seems pretty commonplace, and so does Fei-Long's, so I didn't bother changing them. But with Chun-Li, I wanted to do something that paid tribute to her original look, kind of took the Alpha look, but made it realistic and sexy. Read and review!


	8. The White Rose

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 8: The White Rose

The plane landed in Bangkok at sunset. The crimson rays cast an eerily beautiful image against the modern urban architecture juxtaposed with the elegant design of the ancient Buddhist temples. Chun-Li led the way from the little airstrip to the place she'd escaped from only days before. Shadaloo headquarters. The headquarters were situated near the famous Wat Phra Kaew temple, and almost seemed to be a part of it with its beautiful external gardens and oriental architecture. But Chun-Li knew that their destination's purpose was completely different from that of Wat Phra Kaew's. Well aware that security cameras were there, she, Fei-Long, and Gen entered the complex with confidence. Alarms began blaring, and Shadaloo troopers swarmed out of the various entry points. Guns pointed at their heads, the three attackers stopped. Bison strode out laughing.

"So the prodigal daughter returns with her friends. Did you really expect to take us by surprise?"

"Expected and did" Chun-Li said with a smirk. Suddenly, lights flashed on Bison and his troopers.

"Freeze Bison! This is Major Guile of the United States Air Force. Under the authority of Interpol, I have orders to place you under arrest! Put your hands on your heads, and lay down your weapons!" Interpol agents and U.S. Army operatives flooded in behind Chun-Li, Fei-Long, and Gen. Bison's face betrayed his surprise. He shook it off and laughed.

"So, you called your superiors. Well, I'm sorry to say that it'll take more than this pathetic little army to stop me." The soldiers had moved forward, shielding the three 'special ops.'

"Then prepare for assault!" Guile shouted. Chun-Li looked in the direction she knew Guile was standing and saluted. She couldn't see him clearly, but she knew he was saluting back. On Guile's command, the Interpol and Army soldiers opened fire on the Shadaloo soldiers. Chun-Li, Fei-Long, and Gen ran inside, ducking to avoid getting caught in the line of fire. They made it successfully inside.

"Okay, we need to find the Psycho Drive, destroy it, or try to stop the White Rose from doing its job." The other two nodded.

"Alas, it will not be so easy as you make it sound" A familiar accent said. Vega and Balrog stood in front of them.

"Heheh, looks like I'll be getting a decent workout after all." Balrog said. He was wearing blue shorts and a blue t-shirt with red boxing gloves. It was clear he'd been training prior to their attack.

"Gladly, _old friend_." Gen said, assuming a Mantis stance.

"So, which do I carve up first? The hideous movie star, or the girl?" Vega said, looking at Chun-Li and Fei-Long.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure" Fei-Long said, stepping forward.

"If you insist. Your death will come so much quicker that way" Vega said nonchalantly.

"Chun-Li, get going! We'll hold these two clowns off!" Fei-Long said as he rushed at Vega with a step kick. Chun-Li turned around and took the more roundabout way of getting to the lab where she assumed the Psycho Drive was. There was no sign of Bison so far. Where could he be now? Holed up in his office? First things first though, she had to find the Psycho Drive and destroy it.

* * *

"You're getting slow old man." Balrog laughed as he swung at Gen with a mighty left hook. Gen ducked and struck at Balrog's chest. Thier fight had been brief so far, and neither one had had any success in landing a hit on the other. It was closer to a dance which had taken them away from the main entrance and around back toward the shipping area.

"That won't stop me" Gen said. Balrog tried to grab Gen and crush him in a bear hug, but the old man slipped out of his arms like a snake.

"Stand still!" Balrog shouted as he swung and missed again. Gen tripped as he moved to avoid the blow, and was caught by Balrog's right cross. "Let me show you why they banned me from the ring" Balrog laughed as he headbutted Gen. Stars circled Gen's vision as he reeled from the powerful hammer that was Balrog's skull. Dazed, Gen was powerless to stop Balrog from throwing him across the room. "You know, Gen? You've really let yourself go. Shoulda stayed with us. Coulda made some good money, hell, we may have been able to pay for your chemo. You wouldn't be going out like a weakling."

"If this is how I go out, I would have it no other way" Gen said, coughing up some blood. "Do your worst Balrog. Hold nothing back. If you are a mightier warrior then I, then I will not survive this fight." Balrog laughed at Gen's words.

"Big talk for a little old man. Perhaps this'll be fun after all!" Balrog ran forward, pulling his arm back. He was taken unawares by Gen's qi powered palm strikes. Gen followed up with more punches and chops. "Using that old 'Mantis kung fu' crap?" Balrog asked. "You know what your problem is Gen? You're predictable."

"Predict this" Gen said as he took a flying leap at Balrog and kicked him several times in the chest. He landed in a Crane stance.

"Oh woop-de-do. You changed to Crane style" Balrog snorted as he shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"Oh? Well it does to me" Gen said simply as he unleashed a crane kick in Balrog's face. Blood gushed out of Balrog's nose. It looked like Gen had broken it.

"Alright that's it! I'm through playin' around!" Balrog roared as he charged forward again. Gen stood motionless, meditating. At the very last second, he dashed forward, meeting Balrog square on. Balrog toppled over, Gen perched in a followthrough stance.

"Weak" Gen said as he turned. Balrog was out for the count for now. He was of little concern to Gen now. He had to help Chun-Li.

* * *

Fei-Long emitted an ear-piercing shriek as he air-clawed at Vega. Vega put up his arms and backed up to the wall of the offices their fight had led them to, blocking the Tiger Claw. Fei-Long used his distraction to hit Vega in a one-two step kick. Vega backflipped three times, putting a significant amount of distance between him and Fei-Long.

"Hahaha! Pathetic little actor. You perform well, but in a real fight, you are hopeless before Antonio de la Vega!" He stroked his mask with a finger. "Your woman did a great harm to my beautiful face. I'll be glad to repay her in full by taking your life as well as hers."

"You won't touch her again as long as I'm still standing!" Fei-Long challenged. Vega laughed again.

"Brave words...for an actor. Come Mr. Movie-star. Prove me wrong. Aiiiiiiiirriba!" Vega rolled forward in a somersault, closing the distance he'd put between himself and Fei-Long and stabbed at him. Fei-Long simply backed up.

"That your only trick Vega? Please." Fei-Long scoffed, thumbing his nose at the Spaniard. "Let me show you how a _pro _does it!" He attacked with his qi flowing through his palms as he stepped forward and made a three strike combo followed by a roundhouse kick. Vega fell under the strength of Fei-Long's legs. Fei-Long grabbed his opponent, secured him under his arm, and cracked Vega's mask with a crescent kick. In retaliation, Vega scratched at Fei-Long's back with his claws. Fei-Long grunted in pain and dropped Vega, who slashed him across the chest and once across the face.

"There!" He crowed. "Now you know the pain of a disfigured face!" His laughing was cut short as Fei-Long nonchalantly put a finger in the blood running from the chest wound and licked it off.

"What's the matter? Not so cool when someone else does it?" Fei-Long smirked. Vega snorted.

"Please, don't insult the memory of Bruce Lee. Cheesey as his films were, you do him a dishonor by trying to rip off_ Enter the Dragon_." Fei-Long's brows furrowed together.

"Dishonor? I'll show you dishonor!"

He let out another Bruce Lee-esque scream and attacked Vega again. Punches, kicks, chops, finally, feeling his qi surge up in his leg, Fei-Long unleashed a spinning kick on Vega. He was astonished to see flames sear the skin as Vega shreiked and passed out. Fei-Long grinned in satisfaction as he jogged away in pursuit of Chun-Li.

* * *

Chun-Li finally reached the laboratory area. Nobody was there. Or so it seemed. As she began looking for anything resembling a 'Psycho Drive' she heard a slight sound. A young girl was there, looking scared. She wore a white dress, matching her in beauty, a golden scarf, and a simple necklace adorned with an unknown jewel. Her brown hair that flowed down her back was the same shade as her big eyes.

"Hello" Chun-Li said cautiously.

"Hello" the girl replied in a heavy European accent. "What is going on? Where is my father?"

"I don't know" Chun-Li said honestly. "Can you help me? I'm looking for something that I think is in here."

"I can try. My name is Rose. What's yours?" Chun-Li stopped. An epiphany. Everything made sense now.

"_You're_ the White Rose?" she asked. Rose looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is your father?" Chun-Li asked.

"He runs this place. Everyone here calls him Master Bison." Chun-Li was beginning to understand. What Gen had told her of Bison gaining some mysterious power was making sense.

"You have to come with me. You're in danger" Chun-Li said urgently, grabbing Rose by the wrist.

"Wait! Why?" Rose said resisting.

"Trust me. You aren't safe here!" Chun-Li said, going back the way she came. The door opened just as she approached it. She braced herself, only to see Fei-Long.

"Chun-Li! Good! What's up?" He asked. "Who's she?"

"Thank God you're here!" she said. Then she gasped. "Oh no! You're hurt!" she indicated the places where Vega's claws had raked Fei-Long's skin. He brushed her off.

"This is nothing. But come on, who is she?"

"Her name's Rose. _She's _the White Rose." Fei-Long did a confused double take.

"So what does she have to do with this Psycho Drive thing?"

"She's Bison's daughter" Chun-Li explained. "Remember what sifu told us about him? About how he studied a magic that let him split his soul into good and evil? My guess is that the good half is in her."

"So she could be dangerous to him" Fei-Long mused.

"Exactly. She must be the one my father told me about. We have to get her out of here. She's in no condition or position to kill her own father. We have to retreat. But I'm still going to try and find the Psycho Drive."

"Right. I'll get her out and tell sifu what's happening" Fei-Long agreed. He grabbed Rose by the wrist and dragged her out.

Chun-Li watched as Rose protested against leaving the lab and turned her attention to finding the Psycho Drive. She did a preliminary search of the rest of the lab and found nothing. She decided to go a bit deeper. Perhaps the Psycho Drive was something small?

"What'cha lookin' for?" A deep voice asked. She spun around to find Balrog standing feet from her. "Huh, I was lookin' for Gen, but I've been wantin' to clean your clock for a looooong time!" He grunted. Chun-Li motioned him to come with her fingers.

"Bring it" she said, fury in her voice. Now she'd get back at the man who'd helped kidnap her father. Balrog suddenly spun in a circle and unleashed a quick punch at her face. She absorbed most of the blow with her hands, but she wasn't fast enough to raise them all the way. She blacked out for a split second, but regained her senses in time to dodge another punch. She supposed she was lucky. If he had been fighting bare knuckled, she would have lost consciousness for real. She kicked at him, but only hit the large boxing glove. She kicked again, and again hit glove. Balrog laughed.

"Come on! We ain't trainin' kid! Hit me for real!" Chun-Li gritted her teeth and tried a series of punches, chops, and claws. Again, his gloves got in the way. He laughed again, and punched at her. She ducked, and hit him in the stomach. His abs were like stone. Balrog grabbed her and beat her a few times in the face.

Chun-Li could feel her lip swelling slightly. She saw an opportunity however, Balrog's mouth was open in a wide grin. Taking a leaf out of his book, Chun-Li smashed her head into his teeth. He yelped and dropped her, clutching at his mouth, checking to see if any teeth had been knocked out. Leaving him wide open. Chun-Li kicked him hard in the chest, and then in the stomach, using the same qi kicks that she had on Vega, gaining speed as she went. Balrog slumped over, knocked out again.

Chun-Li continued her search. It didn't seem to be anywhere in the lab. Perhaps the Psycho Drive was in Bison's office. Seeing no other option, Chun-Li left the lab to start toward the center of Shadaloo's operations.

* * *

Gen slowly moved around the complex, unsure entirely of where he was going. He entered an office area where he saw the unconscious form of Vega. So Fei-Long had been here. But where was he now?

"It's been a long time Gen. You haven't aged a day" A sarcastic voice said from behind. Gen found himself being tossed against the wall. Bison kept his grip on Gen. "You know, it's a shame things had to happen this way my friend. It didn't have to be like this."

"No," Gen said. "It was fated. Nothing you or Balrog can say will change my mind of that. I intend to fight to my last Bison. Your henchman wasn't enough to take me out, so are you? I'm dying to find out."

Bison grinned and dropped Gen. Gen got up and brushed the dust off his changshan. He cracked his neck, working out the kinks and attacked. But suddenly, Bison wasn't there. Gen spun around, searching for him. Bison struck out of nowhere, sending Gen to his knees. Acting on instinct, Gen kicked out behind him. He was satisfied to feel his foot connect with Bison's leg. He hooked his foot around the leg, holding Bison in place. Bison struggled to get free, but was spun around as Gen used his position to right himself and flip Bison over.

"Very clever" Bison said, picking himself up. "But if that's the best you can do, then age hasn't been kind to you Gen."

Gen frowned and advanced again. Kicking and punching in a Crane system that he liked to use in fights Bison managed to avoid most of it, but was hit a few times. He reached out, and grabbed Gen by the throat. Suddenly, Gen felt a pain sweep up his body. It was more than the oxygen deprivation he was suffering from, this was Bison's power.

"I hope you like the display I'm giving. Very few get to see it" Bison said. "This is the power I sacrificed my young wife for. This is Psycho Power!" He began laughing insanely and threw to the ground, and kicked him. Gen flew through the air, and hit the wall. But he didn't stop, he went right through the wall! Bison stepped through the hole and picked him up again. "Goodbye old friend. I hope I'm giving you the death you wanted."

"You are" Gen admitted. "Go on then. Do it." But suddenly, Bison froze. He seemed distracted. He dropped Gen.

"I'm afraid I have to put this off for now." He said. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back."

"Wait!" Gen shouted. "Finish me damn you! Finish me!"

Bison looked back. He seemed conflicted, like he genuinely wanted to, but couldn't. He shook it off though and kept moving. Gen coughed and pulled himself up, checking for broken bones. A few ribs seemed to be cracked, but beyond that, he seemed fine. A point that he bitterly reflected on. But he couldn't dwell on his disappointment, he had to follow Bison and find out just what had pulled him away from their fight.

* * *

Fei-Long struggled against the unexpectedly strong pull of Rose's opposition.

"Listen, we're trying to help you!" He said frustratedly.

"By kidnapping me? Yeah right!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Look, I understand what this looks like, but it's for your safety! I don't know what you've been told about your father, but whatever you think you know is a lie. He intends to kill you, or use you somehow to conquer the world! He's _evil_." Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"No. I won't believe it! I've spent my entire life searching for my father. When I was a baby, I was stolen from him and taken in by the gypsies. They told me it was in the cards that I would find him! I won't let you stop me!" She said. With a final tug, she wrenched free of Fei-Long's grip and ran back the way they'd come.

"Wait!" Fei-Long shouted. "Come back!" He gave chase. She was faster than she looked. She evaded him all the way to the lab. Fei-Long skidded to a stop when he realized who was in there.

"Father!" Rose cried, running to Bison. He embraced her. "They tried to kidnap me father! They told me all sorts of stories about you!"

"Where are they Rose?" Bison asked in a fatherly way. "Where are the people who tried to steal my life away?"

Fei-Long moved away from there with all speed. He had to get to Chun-Li and Gen. He ran all the way to the offices, where he found Chun-Li tending to a wounded Gen.

"Bison has Rose again" he panted. "He's coming here!" Chun-Li stood.

"I have to work fast then. I think the Psycho Drive's in here somewhere."

"Brilliant deduction _detective_." Bison had arrived. Rose stood behind him, scared out of her wits. Chun-Li assumed a fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for what you've done Bison" she said, her voice remarkably calm.

"We shall see" Bison said, slightly amused. "But since you asked so nicely, I will show you the wonder that is the Psycho Drive!"

He pressed a hidden button on the wall, which slid open to reveal a machine that looked like a large pedestal with spherical electric conductors.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. "It is what allows me to harness the forces of good and evil through my body. But of course, I couldn't do it as a mere human, so I had to place the part of my soul that could not use the power into my lovely daughter here." He put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"But I was afraid our shared soul was too dangerous for us, so I sent her away. But as time went on, it became apparant that she was the only way I could ever be complete in my power. So I searched for her for years, and now she's home to my welcoming arms." He gave her a reassuring smile. "But in the meantime, I experimented with my new power. I learned that it was only a matter of time before it consumed my body, so I had my scientists find a way to create a new one. So far, they have been unsuccessful. But, they had a few breakthroughs with these lovely Dolls."

As if on cue, the three Doll agents entered the room.

"Trained by my power, ready to host my soul, perfectly obedient to me!" Bison raved. "For whatever reason, my scientists have yet to be able to create a male form for me, so they have warned me that I might have to resort to using one of the Dolls as a body for a time." Chun-Li was rooted to the spot in horror. She wanted to wretch, but was hanging on every word of Bison's monologue. "The most exceptional, is this one. Killer Bee." He pointed at the center Doll, a young blond who could hardly be 17. Her blue eyes were completely devoid of emotion, and her petite body stood at attention. "She was created for the sole purpose of being a temporary replacement body for me. So, this will be her final test to see if she is worthy of housing me. Doll Agents! Attack!"

Killer Bee lunged forward at Chun-Li. Chun-Li struck her palm out, hitting Killer Bee in the face. Killer Bee wasn't fazed at all, and struck back almost instantly. Chun-Li buckled under her strength, but pushed herself up into Killer Bee, tackling her. The locked together in a faux wrestling match while Gen and Fei-Long fought with Juni and Juli. Bison watched in glee as his servants battled with his enemies.

"You see daughter? You see how strong your father is? This is what happens to those who defy me!" Bison laughed as he watched the violence. Rose shrunk back. Her father now frightened her. She was beginning to think that perhaps these people had been right.

Gen and Fei-Long stood back to back, trying to hold thier opponents off. In an unspoken idea, the two of them grabbed their Doll and threw them over their heads, smacking the two girls into each other. They were stunned for a moment, but were undeterred as they continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Chun-Li's fight with Killer Bee had taken them across the room to the location of the Psycho Drive. Chun-Li clutched to it for support. She was nearly out of energy. Killer Bee kept at the attack, kneeing Chun-Li in the stomach. Chun-Li reeled back in pain. An idea came to her. She stayed idle, waiting for Killer Bee to attack again. Soon enough, she did. Chun-Li ducked under Killer Bee's punch, which crashed into the Psycho Drive. Chun-Li kept the pattern up, jumping, ducking, and dodging Killer Bee's attempts to hit her, resulting in her hitting the Psycho Drive.

"Killer Bee! Stop!" Bison shouted, realizing what was happening, but it was too late. Killer Bee had inflicted too much damage on the Psycho Drive. It sputtered and coughed, and died.

The three Doll agents clutched their heads and cried out in pain. Thier screaming intensified until they passed out.

"So, you have broken my Dolls." Bison said. "I will take great pleasure in finishing you myself!" He removed his suit coat and tossed it to the side.

"Get out of here!" Chun-Li said to Fei-Long and Gen. "This is my fight."

"We're not going anywhere!" Fei-Long replied. Gen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fei-Long, we must allow Chun-Li to fulfill her destiny. Come. We will see how things are going outside." Fei-Long reluctantly nodded and followed Gen out.

"I've waited a long time for this" Chun-Li said. She kicked hard at Bison, hitting him in the chest. "That's for Charlie!" She kicked him in the head. "And that's for my father!" She strung her kicks together in a combo, using what she felt was now becoming a trademark move of hers. The rapid kicks fazed Bison slightly. He stepped back, rolled his neck, and flexed out his shoulders.

"I must admit. That hurt a little bit. But you have a long way to go to defeat me!" His eyes began glowing red, and he began laughing.

His hands began glowing, and he rose off the ground slightly. He levitated toward Chun-Li, and began beating the crap out of her with an unstoppable string of kicks and punches. Chun-Li fell backwards to the ground. Bison landed and slid forward, pushing her even further. He closed the distance by flipping forward, kicking her in the shoulders as she tried to stand. Bison hovered over his prey, waiting for her to move. Suddenly, Chun-Li stood on her hands and began spinning, sticking her legs out, performing a sort of helicopter kick.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" She cried. Bison was hit across the face several times by her new technique. He stumbled back, giving Chun-Li time to jump into the air and stomp on his head, flipping him from underneath her afterwards. Bison stood shakily, backed against a wall. Chun-Li felt the qi coursing through her entire body, beginning to focus in her hands. She drew them back, and expelled the qi with a cry of "Kikoken!"

The small ball of energy sped straight toward Bison, and stunned him temporarily. He soon regained his full faculties however, and laughed.

"Still not good enough. Are you ready to die now?"

"Enough, father." Rose had stepped between Chun-Li and Bison.

"Rose, do not interfere. This is all for you." Bison said.

"Liar!" Rose said. "I've seen what you truly are now. You're a monster. I will not let you harm this poor woman any more."

"Strong words girl" Bison spat. "But don't forget that I made you! We are halves of a whole. You can't oppose me."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "Because I think not." Her hands began glowing too. "The gypsies told me I had a special power. They called it Soul Power. I understand it now. It is the opposite of the evil power you wield, and I will use it to oppose yours!"

She removed her scarf, which was now glowing, and swung it at Bison like a whip. Bison cried out in pain as the scarf slashed him.

"How?" He screamed. "Your power is nothing! Nothing to mine!"

"Wrong Bison" Rose said. "My power is much greater than yours. You go down a road of destruction. End it now, or I will be forced to end you."

"Never!" Bison growled. He tried to attack Rose, but she kept him at bay with her scarf.

"Very well then. I was hoping there would be another way, but I see none. This spark of Soul Power will destroy you. Goodbye Bison. May the spirits have mercy on our soul." She drew he scarf back and whipped it forward again, and a small ball of energy shot out from it, bullseyeing Bison in the chest. It slowly embedded itself into him as he screamed in agony. As it sunk in, Chun-Li watched in amazement as Bison's body began dissolving. Suddenly, Rose cried out in pain too and her eyes turned red. As Bison's body fully vanished, there was a flash of light, and Rose was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that's it. The final battle is over with. This chapter ended up really long :\ Oh well. So notes of import: Vega vs. Fei-Long is indeed based again on _"Enter the Dragon." _As you may have guessed, Cammy is indeed in this story. As soon as I thought of using her, I put Juni and Juli in as well. The next chapter will detail the fate of 'Killer Bee'. I also thought it made more sense to have Rose defeat Bison than Chun-Li. So after I got the idea for the paragraph above this, I heard that there's a deleted scene on the DVD that hints that Bison posesses Rose. So I don't know whether to say I'm taking that from the movie, or I thought of it myself. Next chapter will be up soon! Read and Reveiw!


	9. Only the Beginning

How Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Should Have Been

Summary: I had half a mind to do a parody like what you'd see on How It Should Have Ended, but I decided to do a serious story instead. Title explains it all. Same basic plot, but better. MUCH BETTER!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Capcom, story is based on the screenplay owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended in terms of copied dialogue. Some of the concepts are by me, but with characters by Capcom. (duh)

Chapter 9: Only the Beginning

Chun-Li's eyes dripped tears as she knelt, holding the sticks of insence. She was back in Beijing, and had erected an empty grave for her father. She wore a blue qipao, and kept the silk covers Gen had given to her in her hair.

"I did it father. I avenged you" she whispered. "You can rest in peace now." Gen and Fei-Long stood behind her. She stood, and allowed Gen to kneel.

"Hello my friend. I wish that I could be speaking to you in the world of the living, but I assure you, I will join you shortly." He stood. Fei-Long kneeled next.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you sir. Your daughter and my sifu both spoke very highly of you though. Your daughter is a beautiful and strong woman. You have a lot to be proud of in her." He stood and smiled at Chun-Li. She smiled back, but her face was still sad.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold a larger service Chun-Li?" Gen asked.

"I'm sure. He would have wanted just a few of his closest friends there" Chun-Li said, dabbing her eyes. "Okay. I've got to get going."

"Where to?" Fei-Long asked.

"America" she responded. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'll call you when I get back."

* * *

"Charles Nash was a man devoted to serving his nation. We all loved and admired him, and would have followed him to death had he asked us to. It's not easy for any of us to say goodbye to him, but there's no denying that he's gone. If any good came of his murder, it's that the criminal organization Shadaloo was exposed. M. Bison, their leader, is gone. So Charlie, rest in peace. America thanks you. Good bye soldier. We'll miss you."

A 21-gun salute finished off the military funeral for Charlie. Chun-Li wandered around the reception in a sort of daze. She wondered who all of these people were. Most of them seemed to be military personel, but surely Charlie must have had friends or family who would have attended his funeral. With a pang of regret, Chun-Li realized she had hardly known Charlie Nash. Had he had a girlfriend? A wife? Anyone? Was his entire life dedicated to service? As she lost herself in these musings, she was approached. The man had blond hair similar to Charlie's, but was cut in a flattop style standard for military, but a little taller. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew him, but only when he spoke did she know.

"Detective Xiang. I'm Major Guile." He extended a hand. Chun-Li shook it.

"Thank you," she told him. "For your help, and for picking up Balrog and Vega for us."

"Charlie would have wanted me to thank you" Guile said. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"And I wouldn't have been able to do it without you or Charlie" Chun-Li replied.

"Touche. But there's something you need to know" Guile said, his tone all business now.

"Which is?"

"Whatever the Commander said, whatever you saw, Bison isn't gone. He's out there still. I know it." Chun-Li fidgeted. Should she tell him about Rose?

"I have the same feeling" she admitted. "You don't know the full story about what happened that night."

"Well then, will you tell me? Will you join me in making sure that Charlie and your father are avenged and that whenever Bison returns, there'll be people to stop him?" Chun-Li nodded.

"I will."

"Good. From what I understand, the Hong Kong division of Interpol offered you a position with them."

"And I accepted. I felt it was the best way to honor my father."

"Well, I accepted a job with them too. I'm sure we'll hear from each other a lot in the following months." He saluted her, and left Chun-Li to her own musings.

* * *

"Come on now, child. That's it. Take it nice and easy." The young woman sat up with a groan.

"Where am I?"

"London, England" The voice who had awoken her answered.

"Where was I?"

"Bangkok. Thailand in case you don't know."

"Who am I?"

"We don't know for certain" A tall muscular man with an impeccable black mustache said as the woman's vision slid into focus. "We do know that you can fight however, and so we would like to ask you to work with us."

"Who's us?"

"I'm sorry! I do forget my manners. I am Lord Dudley. This is my bodyguard Eagle." Dudley pointed to a shorter, but well built man with a blond mustache. "We represent Delta Red."

"What's Delta Red?"

"It is a part of Her Majesty's Secret Service." Dudley explained. "We know little of your previous life my dear, but what we do know you aren't ready to hear. What we ask is that you use your talents to help us." The girl thought.

"I suppose. But surely I have a name?"

"We were getting to that. How do you like the sound of Cammy?"

* * *

The paint brush finished the final stroke.

"There" Gen breathed in satisfaction. "It's done." The tiny restaurant stood proudly in the traditional part of Hong Kong. Fei-Long had generously paid for it, and helped furnish it with Yun and Yang.

"_The Genhanten_" Chun-Li read. "I like it."

"Well wait until you taste the food." Gen said, smiling. Chun-Li laughed. Fei-Long smiled and dusted his hands off.

"Well sifu, this should keep you busy in your old age."

"And it should keep these two out of trouble" Gen said, looking toward Yun and Yang.

"Hey!" They shouted. "What trouble?" the three adults laughed at the twins' synched speaking.

"Well, I certainly hope you two will visit often" Gen said, serious once more.

"Definitely!" Fei-Long said. "Once a week if I can."

"Same here" Chun-Li agreed.

"Go on and ask them!" Yun weedled.

"No!"

"Ask us what?" Chun-Li asked suspiciously.

"Well, uh, so are you and Fei-Long like together now?" Yang stammered.

"Pretty much" Chun-Li laughed, sliding against Fei-Long, who put his arm around her waist.

"Told ya!" Yun shouted. "Come on, cough up the dough." Yang grimaced as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of Hong Kong Dollars.

"You two were betting on whether Fei-Long and I were dating?" Chun-Li asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Yun said cheerfully as he counted his prize.

"You two are unbelievable" Fei-Long laughed. "Let's hope you're both ready for sifu's strict training." That shut the twins up quickly.

"Oh yes. I hope so too" Gen said faux-sinisterly. "You were lucky to survive. But I don't know about these two..." Yun and Yang looked panicked. Resulting in another bout of laughter from the adults.

"Oh!" Fei-Long shouted suddenly.

"What's up?" Chun-Li asked.

"Did we ever find out what happened at the Street Fighter tournament?" Gen slapped his forehead.

"I did! I forgot all about it! I can't believe it. Chun-Li, you'd better be on your guard for when Bison comes back."

"Why?" Chun-Li asked, the happiness of the moment gone.

"It seems Sagat was beaten. Pretty badly too. By a fighter from Japan named Ryu. Now I haven't heard anything that can be confirmed, but it sounds like Ryu demonstrated a power similar to Bison's."

"So do you think he's working for Bison?"

"Not if he defeated Sagat he's not." Gen reasoned. "I think it's safe to say that Sagat has been working for Bison for some time now. He vanished right after his and Bison's defeats. But if Bison comes back, he'll be interested in this Ryu person."

Chun-Li pondered this news. What would happen? Was Bison gone for good, or would he return as she felt? Where was Ryu now? What was he up to? She knew little, but she did know one thing: her new life was beginning, and she was going to live it to its fullest.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, pretty soon means almost instantly. Well, the ending is definitely inspired by Chun-Li's ending in SFII with her mourning her father. Charlie's funeral is where I originally had her planning on meeting Guile, which sort of did happen. So. That's it. I'm done. I've finished my edits now, and I'll soon be posting the sequels. I'm writing Street Fighter: The Quest of Ryu and Ken (if you have a better title, I'm begging you, give it to me!) on my computer, then posting it once it's finished. I figured it would be a little easier that way, to just make a weekly update once it's all done and edited, so I'm not going back later and drastically changing plot holes and grammar and such. Well, see you in the next one! Read and Review!


End file.
